


Little Genius

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, BAMF Carol Danvers, Baby Steve Rogers, Breastfeeding, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Parent Carol Danvers, Parent James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Platonic Cuddling, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Wetting, all characters 18+, bottle feeding, mommy captain marvel, mommy carol danvers, potty training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: *Concept imagined before Endgame. Does NOT contain spoilers. Any similarities are coincidental.*Tony Stark has been rescued from outer space by Captain Marvel but has a long road to go to full healing. Our genius hero is confused and thinks he is much younger than he really is. This has been reinforced by an honest mistake brought on by Captain Marvel's attempt to care for human life while remembering little of her own.The Avengers are still thrilled to have Tony Stark back and do their best to take care of him, but little do they know, even in this state, the genius Tony Stark is surprisingly capable of taking care of himself.





	1. Captain Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is back up and running!!  
> Sorry for the delay!

Tony Stark was filled and surrounded by warmth. An ancient reflex was awakened in him as he drew in more of the warm, sweetness and drank it down nourishing him while he was held close and cozy by tender hands.

He was frail and nearly helpless after starving for several days without food or water. A weaker man would have certainly died, but not Tony Stark. The billionaire, genius, playboy, was humbled at that moment. Even his brilliant cognition and understanding were brought to minimal, primitive, levels.

He didn’t know what was going on.

Which was probably for the best right now.

Because…

Despite being comfortable and safe and even…cared for...

Tony might not like exactly how…he was being saved.

Which wasn’t her fault.

 

Captain Carol Danvers Marvel was given a mission by Captain Steve Rogers America and the rest of the surviving Avengers, a mission that she took extremely seriously.

That mission: To find and save Tony Stark from outer space.

That part was easy, but how would the human/superhuman Captain Marvel know to care for Mr. Stark if he was in poor health or even unresponsive when she found him?   
She had forgotten her life on earth and many details about humans.   
Steve rectified this by giving her a book on human health and nursing to teach her how to care for Tony on the trip home.

 

“We’re almost there. Are you excited?” she cooed as she held Tony Stark across her lap and supported his head with one arm and upper body with the other as he suckled for more milk from her breast.   
He didn’t answer but looked to her and smiled as he drank.

“You can’t understand me, can you.” she massaged his back in little circles and just enjoyed the man’s cuteness for a moment. She reached between his legs and gave the plastic covered diaper a little squeeze.

“Oh my! You have voided your bladder. This is good news! My literature tells me that means you are becoming adequately hydrated! Very good news indeed!” Tony didn’t understand the words in his current state but giggled at his savior’s excitement as she kissed his forehead.

 

Once Tony was full, the captain wiped his face with his bib then picked up the full-grown man on her hip and carried him over to the crib she had built for him. Steve Rogers had equipped her ship with a bed, but she added bars to make it feel more secure for the mind-muddled Stark. She laid him down and removed his wet diaper before wiping him clean with warm cloths. She applied a little bit of cream to the creases of his thighs before raising his hips with her supreme strength and placed a new diaper underneath him. Once on and snug she then dressed him up in warm pajamas made from old clothes and uniforms.

 

“Sleep well, Tony Stark. By the time you wake up, we will have arrived on your home planet.” She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead eliciting a smile from the sleepy Stark. “I’ve only known you for these last couple days and I think the world of you. I’m sure your friends will be over the moon when they see you return safe and sound tomorrow. Goodnight.”

 

How will the Avengers handle seeing Tony Stark in this way?

And will he ever get back to normal?

Tony drifted off to sleep without worry. 


	2. Big Brother Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has returned!  
> The surviving Avengers see Tony for the first time since the snap  
> but...  
> he's a little different  
> and behaving strangely  
> Thor doesn't mind at all and quickly accepts his teammate just as he is

“Guys! She’s landed! They’re here! Stark’s back! They’re here!” Bruce Banner shouted in the common area of Avenger’s Headquarter’s. Captain America and Thor were asleep on the couch as Natasha paced and stared out of the window.

“She really did it? She’s back with Tony?” Steve rubbed his eyes and nudged Thor awake. 

“Wonderful! This is wonderful!” Thor rose with a mighty stretch.

Natasha wasn’t quite as cheery.

“Guys, we don’t know what Stark has been through. He may be clinging to life or worse when we see him. I need you all to be prepared for the worst.” Her words were weighty and her tone was grave. 

“Natasha is right. We have no idea what to expect.”

 

“Good morning, guys!” Captain Marvel’s bright blond hair and chipper attitude changed the atmosphere.

“Ma’am? Where is…Tony?” Steve asked.

“Tony Stark is safe and sound on the airship. Healthy of body and healing. He’s asleep right now, but I bet he wouldn’t be too upset if you woke him up!” She sang and motioned for the crew to follow her onto the ship. 

 

“Oh my…This is unexpected, to say the least.” Bruce Banner stated as the barred bed came into view from a distance. “I thought he might act a little out of sorts, but did you really have to restrain him in a cage? Was it that bad?” 

“Cage? No! Not at all! The bars made him feel safe and secure. Gave me a little peace of mind that he wouldn’t fall out of bed while I steered the ship during his nap time too. It wasn’t like that at all, Dr. Banner! He’s happy!” 

That made sense but still seemed strange. The crew came closer to see Tony Stark up close and personal.

Really personal.

“He’s got something in his mouth.”

“A pacifier. Yes.”

“Oh goodness! And that is unmistakably a…diaper he’s wearing under his clothing.”  
  
“Uh huh! He’s already wet a couple of times!” She beamed with a smile seeing nothing wrong with the protective garment. “He’s doing so well with becoming hydrated and healthy!”

She reached into the crib and gave his bottom a gentle squeeze. “Dry right now, but I’ll give him another feeding when you guys wake him up.”

Banner was hesitant, to say the least.  
“He, um, so…he…It’s safe to assume then that he was not…able or strong enough to…um toilet himself then?”

“Hmm?” She didn’t understand the question.  
  
Steve, Thor, and Natasha caught up but were also puzzled by the barred bed and some of the other medical supplies.

“Is this…what I think it is?” Natasha held up an adult-sized diaper.

Bruce frowned and nodded.

“Oh no. It really must have been bad. Poor Tony. How is he?"  
  
“I think he’s starting to wake up!” Captain Marvel’s bright attitude did not match that of the Avengers crew.  
  
“Stark?” Thor rushed to the side of the crib just in time to see Tony open his eyes.

Even with the shorter hair and one brown eye, Tony Stark recognized the thunderer.

“Mmm! Mmm!” Tony whined and whimpered with his voice muffled by the pacifier as he reached up towards his teammate Thor.

“He recognizes me! Come here, Stark!” Thor meant only to help the other man out of the bed but was surprised when Tony threw his arms and his legs around his waist clinging to him. “You really missed me? There there! I missed you too!” Thor returned the affection and held Tony tight on his hip. 

“Jesus! This…is not what I expected.” Natasha’s eyes were huge. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

“It’s almost as if…he’s regressing to a childlike state due to the trauma. And, well, this treatment certainly pacifies that. No pun intended.”

Thor didn’t mind at all. 

In fact, he started to pat Tony on the back. 

Then to rock him side to side.

Then to sway him playfully back and forth as he hummed an old Asgardian tune in his ear making the other man laugh and giggle. 

 

“But…why did Captain Marvel do all of this for him. That’s what I don’t understand?” Natasha tested the strength of the crib bars.

“She told me she was worried about taking care of Tony if he was sick so I gave her a couple of health books. I thought that would guide her. Maybe she didn’t read them?” Steve threw up his hands in confusion.

“No, I read them fully and thoroughly! Thank you so much! Those books were immensely helpful!” 

“Well, my mother was a nurse, ya know!” Steve sounded defensive. “I figured, who knows how to take care of a casualty better than a nurse! So I gave her a nurse's book and a health book. I don’t understand…”

Tony heard Steve speaking and looked in his direction.

He saw Steve Rogers for the first time. The first time since their epic fight.

“Tony? It’s me. Steve Rogers. Captain America? Do you remember me?” Steve walked up to Thor and Tony.

Tony turned away from Steve and hid his face in Thor’s chest as he began to cry.

Then to wail.

Then to hide his head in his arms and hands for protection and shake his head no.

 

“The good news is he does remember you, Rogers.” Thor held Tony close with his muscular arms. “Shush! Shhh! There, there now! Big brother Thor has you now, Little-Stark! You are safe! No one is going to hurt you! Okay?” 

That seemed to calm Tony who’s wailing quieted to silent tears. He still refused to look in Steve’s direction.   
  
“Is someone fussy? He gets like this when he’s hungry sometimes. Can you please bring him over for a quick feeding?”

The request sounded reasonable enough. Thor turned to give Tony over to Captain Marvel just as she unzipped her flight suit and exposed her breast in a perfectly nonchalant manner.

“Ma’am?!!” Steve covered his face and turned away. 

“Um…?” Natasha was at a loss. 

Thor froze as Tony giggled with glee and excitement.

He _was_ hungry.

“I was beginning to suspect and this makes it clear to me…Steve? A word?” Dr. Banner was calm under fire.  
  
“I…um…” The flustered Captain tried not to stare.  
  
“It’s perfectly natural…well in most cases it is anyway. Nevertheless…those books you mentioned? Find them please!” 

“Here! See!” Steve found the books and handed them to Dr. Banner while trying to look down at the floor.

  
Captain Marvel had taken Tony from the unsure Thor and proceeded to feed Tony much to his delight.

“There! See, Steve, I understand that you meant well, but this isn’t a _nursing_ book or at least not the kind you had intended. It’s a book on _nursing_. Equivocal wording. I see how you could make that mistake.” Dr. Banner opened the book showing a picture of a mother breastfeeding her infant, much similar to the sight in front of them of the superhuman captain breastfeeding ironman. 

“What have I done!” Steve buried his face in his hands.   
  
“Easy big guy. Look, the truth is, Tony was probably starving to death and that saved his life. _Saved his life_ , okay? It’s okay.”  
  
“But the rest? What about the rest?”  
  
Dr. Banner opened the other book and let out a long sigh.

“You’re two for two Cap’. This is a book of _pediatric_ health.”  
  
“So that explains the diapers and the crib and the pacifier. What have I done?”  
  
“I’ll say it again, Tony was dying. Who knows? This, as…atypical as it all is, this may be what saved him. I mean look at him! He is not at 100%, but instead of being mad or sad he’s happy. A big happy-“  
  
“Baby.”

 

“My sweet Baby-Stark!” Thor held Tony close and whispered in his ear as he rocked him. He had moved the crib into the common area turning it into a nursery.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself there,” Natasha spat sarcastically. She was not thrilled about the idea.   
  
“I’m just glad he’s safe. And just look at that smile!” Thor kissed a ticklish kiss onto Tony’s neck making him giggle and squirm in his arms.

“We should put an end to the… _feeding_ right?” Natasha looked to Dr. Banner.

“Whatever that woman did obviously worked. I mean just look at little tummy!” Thor raised Tony’s shirt and blew a raspberry on his abdomen making him laugh his ridiculous adult laugh. 

“You keep tickling him like that you’re going to have to change him you know.” Banner laughed.

"Big-Brother Thor doesn't mind at all!" Thor baby-talked as he continued to tickle and cuddle Tony Stark.

Natasha appeared annoyed and a little offended. “He’s a grown man! Not your little brother! Just stop!”

Natasha quickly realized the error of her words.

Thor's expression changed back into the quiet stormy rage they had known in the time since Thanos' snap, though he appeared to try to mask his feelings from his friends.

“I wish he was my little brother. If I could kiss my own brother and hold him and tell him how much I loved him and keep him safe no matter what anyone said about it or what anyone else thought about it that's exactly what I'd do.” He was stoic, but Thor held Tony and nuzzled his hair giving his temple a kiss. “Maybe Stark will return back to normal, but we will tell him how well he was cared for in the time between. I’m going to see if they need help on the ship.” With that, he took Tony in his arms and abruptly exited the room. 

 

In the hall, just out of sight, Thor propped his back against the wall as he himself began to silently sob with Tony in his arms. 

“Mmm?” Tony reached for the thunderer’s face and successfully pawed away some of the tears. 

“It’s okay, Little Stark. We have all suffered much loss. All of us. Which is why I am so thankful to have you back.” Thor held Tony close and pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. “I lost my brother. He wasn’t perfect, but he was very special to me. I couldn’t protect him.”

Tony’s eyes locked onto Thor’s almost as if he understood. Without saying a word, Tony crossed his hands and made his fingertips wriggle, trying to say something.

“Spider?”

Tony nodded. Then his eyes welled up with tears as his breathing turned into little hiccups and cries.

“My sweet, Little Stark. I am truly sorry to hear about your Spider friend.” Thor rubbed Tony’s back and wiped away the tears. “Thing’s aren’t going to be okay for a long time, Little Love, but if we can at least take care of each other then I think we should. Do you agree?”

Tony looked to Thor and smiled through the tears. He puckered up for a kiss. Thor happily obliged. 

 


	3. A Quick Nap

The common area had suddenly become uncommon for most of our surviving heroes. Captain Marvel perched uncomfortably on the couch as Tony voraciously suckled at her breast. 

“He’s really hungry today!” she said surprised at Stark’s behavior.

“Poor thing has been through so much. And his homecoming has only brought along more stressors for him.” Thor sat at the lady captain’s feet under Tony helping to soothe him with gentle strokes to his back and hair as he desperately gulped. Whines and whimpers could be heard as he struggled to get enough.

“Take your time, Stark! please! Don’t make yourself sick, now!” Captain Marvel ran her fingers through Tony’s hair to soothe the man in her lap. “I wish some of the other humans were willing to help me out here! They all scatter during feeding time.” 

“Ironically, poor Stark is stuck with two aliens taking care of him instead of his own! Midgardians are just like that. It’s not your fault. They have hang-ups about bodily functions and fluids. You know, they drink milk their whole lives, but usually from these miniature bilge snipe called ‘cows’! Yet, they act weird when they see you and your…oh never mind.” 

The captain had been paying such close attention to Thor that she did not notice that Tony had unlatched and dribbled quite the mess of himself.

“Oh my!” She used the bib to wipe away the liquid from Tony’s goatee but he grimaced and began to cry. “It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m so sorry! Please eat! Please eat, Tony Stark! I know you’re hungry! It’s okay!” 

Tony’s cries didn’t stop. They only got worse.

“Wah! Ahhahaha!!!” He wailed.

“Little Stark, please,” Thor's deep rumbling voice was like slow rolling thunder “Please calm down. I know you’re frustrated and hungry. But being upset won’t help at all now will it?”

None of them were sure if it was Thor’s tone or the words,

or some kind of Asgardian magic

But Tony stopped on a dime.

“That’s it! Are you still hungry, my dear?” Thor continued

Tony looked to Captain Marvel and nodded yes.

“Just relax then. We will take good care of you. Do you trust me?” Thor whispered in Tony’s ear.

Tony nodded then moved to latch onto Captain Marvel’s breast resuming his feeding, but this time he was slow and steady. He squirmed a bit to get more comfortable in her lap making the event more core cozy this time.

“Wow! You’re so good with him! Thank you!” the captain supported Tony in her arms.

“Thank you. I lost my own brother. I miss him terribly.” Thor leaned to give Tony a little kiss on the forehead.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. That's awful! Was he an Avenger too?”

“No. He was quite the villain actually. That’s what I blame myself the most for. I just keep picturing how different things could have been if I had held him and loved him early on. Protected him no matter what anyone else said.” Thor nuzzled Tony’s hair. 

“I think Tony is finally feeling satisfied. Would you like to rock him to sleep for his nap time? I’m sure he would love that!” the captain sat Tony up in her lap and wiped his face clean with his bib. She carefully handed the ironman down to Thor who took him into his arms as he sat on the floor with him. 

Compared to the giant godlike Thor, Tony Stark really did look infantile in stature by comparison. 

Tony melted into Thor’s strong arms and laid his head on his chest, rising and falling with the pattern of the thunder king's breathing.  
“There, there, Little One. Big Brother Thor’s got you now. It’s going to be okay. You are safe.” Thor wrapped his arms tightly around the man-baby and gave him a warm kiss on the crown of his head.

In no time at all, Tony’s snoring could be heard as he slept. 

“That’s it now.” Thor yawned. 

“Guys?” the captain whispered. She looked to Thor’s eyes which barely responded to her. After laughing to herself she set a blanket over the two and left them alone to rest a while. 

 

Tony was melted into the thunderer's hold. Neither of them had slept so well since Thanos’ snap. Even Thor slept snug and warm with the smaller man in his arms. 

 


	4. Uncle Rhodey

“I got here as soon as I could! How is he? Is he okay? Did he make it back in one piece?!” Colonel James Rhodes arrived at Avenger’s headquarters.   
  
Natasha was still too furious about the team’s treatment towards Tony to say anything.

Steve was still too depressed to say anything. 

“Colonel, thank you so much for coming! It means so much! Tony’s physical health is good! Really good! But he is unfortunately very confused. Further assessments are needed to see if the effects are…permanent or not.” Doctor Banner gave the colonel a hearty handshake.

“I see.” He took a moment to let the bad news sink in. “I knew this was a possibility.I was prepared for worse, but certainly hoping for best. When you say he's confused just what do you mean?”  
  
“Well, it’s quite peculiar, you see, Tony thinks, to put it delicately, Tony seems to have regressed mentally and is behaving like a child.”  
  
“A child?”   
  
Natasha crossed her arms and stormed out of the room.

Steve sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

“Yes. In addition to whatever pathology came about from drifting in space for several days, he was rescued and cared for by a woman who was a bit confused herself. Cap’ here…gave her a pediatric health book by mistake. We’re not sure how much that played into the present state, but you can see he feels terrible about it.”

Rhodey pressed his hand to his chin hard in thought for a moment.

“Doctor Banner, you’re telling me That Tony is…mentally unwell?”  
  
“I…I’m afraid so yes. But not violent!”  
  
“That is a plus. So not violent. Not a danger to himself or others-”

“No! Not at all! In fact, he seems quite happy! All things considered.”

Rhodey was doing his best to remain calm under the weight of the news. 

“I guess I just…” He let out a sigh. “I guess I won’t really know until I see him.”  
  
Doctor Banner was also taking great strides to keep it together while delivering the news to Tony Starks oldest and best friend.

“Well,” He too, decompressed with a sigh. “I’ve given you the basics, but-“

“Give it to me straight, Doc.”   
  
“There are some things you should know before you see him. I mentioned the confusion, both in Stark and his caretakers.”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
“Well, he has been cared for in the same manner that a child would be. I want you to know that going in so that you aren’t shocked. You might see him, you know-“  
  
“What? Like spitting up on himself?”  
  
“Correct”

“That shouldn’t be too shocking, Doctor. I knew him in college after all.”  
  
“Yes, but he might also be wetting the bed…“  
  
“Yep. Sounds like the Tony I know."  
  
“Did you tell him about the…feedings? You might even see him...at a woman's breast.”  
  
“College. I'll say it again. I knew him in college.”

 

The door swung open to the new nursery where Tony had been bouncing on Captain Marvel’s knee. The confused man truly was in a state of delight at that moment, but that meant nothing to him when he saw his best friend of so many years.

Tony stopped cold.

“What is it, Sweetheart?” She asked him.

Tony didn’t say a word. 

He didn’t make a sound. He just stared as the tears started to fall. 

Rhodey wasn’t in much better shape. He stood stoic for a long time just taking in the sight of his frail and feeble best friend, the iron man. He didn’t even see the diaper or bib or the pacifier he just saw the gaunt cheekbones and sunken in eye sockets. 

Tony kept one hand on his caretaker as one hand raised to point in question.

“It’s really me, Tone.” 

He couldn’t speak even if the ability were present to him at that moment. His lips quivered as the tears welled up in his eyes.

Tony’s pacifier fell from his lips as he started to whimper and sob.

“I know, Man. I know. I’m alive. I made it. I’m just glad you’re okay. You lost some weight.” Rhodey came closer really seeing Tony’s slender face.

“May I?” He asked as he lifted the emaciated man into his arms. 

Tony looked into Rhodey’s eyes. He made a motion with one hand palm up and one down then turned them over.   
  
“You thought I died, huh?” Rhodey tightened his grip on his friend.

Tony nodded as the tears streamed.   
  
“I’m right here, Tony.” He gave Tony a thumbs up as he shed a couple of tears of his own. “And I’m glad you’re okay.”   
The colonel wrapped both hands around the man in his arms.

“Mmm?” Tony pointed to his mouth for a kiss. 

Rhodey sighed.

“I’m cool with all the other stuff, man, but-“  
  
“Mmm!” Tony whined again, leaning in.

“Aw heck. If you can’t kiss your best friend at the end of the world.” The air force colonel caved and gave Tony a warm and friendly kiss on both cheeks. “You really are family to me, Tony. You took care of me when I lost my legs. I’ll take care of you now. Whatever you need.”   
  
Tony rested his head on his friend's shoulder and his tears soaked into his shirt. Rhodey allowed a few more of his own tears to escape as well.

Captain Marvel had been watching in silence taking it all in.

“That was beautiful!” She sniffled. “I’m so glad to see how loved Tony is! I’ve grown quite attached myself. He’s very special."  
  
“Yes! He’s something alright. Tony and I go way back to my college da-oh my GOD! Oh my God.” Rhodey turned and saw the female captain, really saw her for the first time.

He stopped dead as if he had seen a ghost.

 

Because he had.

 

She didn’t understand his confusion.

“Are you alright?"  


“D-Danvers? Captain Danvers?”

“Yes! You must have known me at some time before.” She smiled warmly. 

“Only in passing around base. I heard of your…death.”  
  
“I can give you the full story sometime, but in short the explosion turned me into…this. And made me able to save your friend.” She gave a reassuring smile.

Rhodey looked to the Tony who was smiling and crying in his arms at the same time.

“For that, I’m very thankful. If you would have told me back then that this is how life would be now, I wouldn’t have believed it.”  
  
“Pretty crazy, huh?” She stepped closer to stroke Tony’s hair and give him a kiss. “Actually, sir, many of the other humans have had a problem with me caring for Tony.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard. Look after everything we’ve all been through, getting this man fed is the least of my worries, no matter how you do it. You have my support. I just want him healthy and happy. I want to see him put more weight on. I shouldn't be able to hold him like this!" Rhodey's voice cracked as he held Tony tight against his chest.  


"Well, sir, I believe Doctor Banner was waiting for your arrival to begin recovery therapy properly! We wanted his closest friends here."

"Wonderful! Then let's begin."

 


	5. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Banner starts planning Tony's therapy

 

“Are we finally going to get something done today, Banner? This is driving me crazy! It isn’t fair to Tony and it isn’t fair to us! He didn’t survive Thanos just to come home and have his diaper checked and I certainly didn’t sign up for any diaper duty either!”   
  
Natasha and Bruce’s heated argument could be heard even from the other side of the conference room door.

In the adjacent meeting room, Rhodey and Captain America were trying to pretend they couldn’t hear the shouting, but Cap’s guilty expression gave him away.

  
“I’m so sorry, Colonel. I didn’t mean for any of this, honest!” He admitting pressing his palm to his forehead.  
  
“Cap, it’s alright. It wasn’t just you. Carol was confused too. Besides, not to sound gross, but I’ve known Tony long enough to know that deep down, that punk would love all of this attention! You did him a huge favor!” Rhodey reassured with a laugh.

For the first time in a long time, Cap was actually able to smile.

  
“Yeah, that does sound like Tony Stark.” He smirked.

“I know we didn’t end on the best terms, but Thanos and everything else kind of makes me want to bury the hatchet, what do you say?” Rhodey offered his hand.

  
“Gladly.” Cap and Rhodey shook a hearty handshake.

  
“And Tony’s just being…even more immature than normal right now. Don’t let it get to you. He’ll come around. We all appreciate you helping bring him home. Pacifiers and all.” Rhodey nudged Cap to show he was joking.

  
“I hope so. It’s been…difficult. To say the least.” Cap sighed while trying to keep up a calm front, but Rhodey could tell he was hiding a great deal of pain.

Just then, Natasha burst through the door and the two watched her stomp off.

 

Finally, Dr. Banner emerged, also painting on a fake smile to hide his true feelings. 

 

“Colonel Rhodes? Can you bring Tony in? I say today is the day we should begin his therapy.” 

 

Rhodey convinced Captain Marvel and Thor to bring in Tony for testing and therapy with Dr. Banner. The superhumans knew this was inevitable, but hoped he would have more time to heal on his own. And it was way too early in the morning, the poor man had barely had his first-morning feeding when he was carried off into the conference room still in his hand-made pajamas. 

As they entered the conference room, Cap was still sitting at the table waiting to help with the therapy.

“HaWhaaaaa!!!!!” even in his sleepy state, Tony shrieked and became hysterical seeing Steve.

  
“What is it, Sweetie?! What’s wrong?!” Captain Marvel attempted to comfort the crying man her own size on her hip.

  
“AAAhhh!!! Whahahaha! Aaahhh!!!” Tony shook his head no and clung to Carol Danvers with all of his might as if he thought he could melt into her if he squeezed every muscle in his body at once.

  
“Oh no! He’s still quite terrified of Rogers! They fought! In this state, he knows he’d never stand a chance against him!” Thor pressed against the female captain, sandwiching the sobbing Tony between them. “He won’t fight you now, Little One, I promise!”

  
Tony continued to cry even while being shielded by the two strongest beings in the universe…

  
from one of the most peaceful beings in the universe

  
“I wouldn’t hurt you! I promise, Tony!” Cap threw up his hands in surrender, but the man-baby just kept wailing.

  
“Rogers, you have to leave. He’s sick with fright!” Thor’s voice boomed as Tony shook against him.

  
“Fine.” Steve’s head was low as he retired out of the room feeling like a monster.

  
“Oh, Tony! It’s okay! Thor, he’s soaked! He must have wet himself out of fright.” She checked her bag for diapers.  
  
“I just changed him! The poor dear! He was really scared. There, there Little Stark. No one is going to hurt you! No one! You are safe, Darling. Perfectly safe!” It seemed to take a dozen kisses from Thor and a handful more from Captain Marvel before Tony was calm enough for a change as he laid the mat on the conference room floor.

“Never thought we’d use this room for…this!” Banner had been observing.

“Hopefully you have a plan to address Stark’s fear of Rogers. We need to be a team again.” Tony was still crying but sucking his thumb on his back to soothe himself as the thunderer wiped him clean. Tony whimpered in protest at the sensation of the cold cloth on his skin. 

  
“Shh…Almost done.” Thor taped the new diaper secure and redressed Tony in his pajamas. He then rewarded him with a loud, smacking kiss, making it all better and causing many giggles and squirms in his arms.

“He could probably go for a quick feeding too. He must be wiped out from that experience.” Captain Marvel massaged Tony’s back.

“Please. Whatever you feel you need. I'll observe for the time being.”

The female captain wiped away Tony’s lingering tears with his bib as she sat down with the man in her lap.

“Is…that okay, Doctor?” she asked with one hand supporting Tony, the other on her flight suit zipper.

“Please. Tony’s health is our main goal and he’s done so well with your…feedings so far. Please continue.”  
  
Tony was eager too as he whimpered and puckered up ready to be fed.  
  
He latched on and suckled, drinking with such a relief. The sweet milk and warm embrace of the ally captain comforted him after his traumatic encounter with his enemy captain.

 

“Do we have any other food or formula for him, Doctor Banner?” Rhodey asked.

“We did purchase supplies in preparation for his return, but none of us were certain how we would respond to any of them. We don’t know what allergies or sensitivities he has. And all of that stuff is fake and formulated. This…seems to be the best option. Of course, we can start supplementing with other treats. And I would like to talk to you about bottling and storing some milk for emergencies.”  
  
“That’s a good point. If anything were to happen, we’d need you on the front lines, Captain, and one of us could bottle feed Tony.”

She looked down to the misfortunate man her arms.

  
“I hope it doesn’t come to that, but I see your point.”

Thor put his hand on her shoulder in support, knowing the same went for him as well. 

If anything happened, they’d have to drop babysitting duties and leave Stark with one of the others.  


 

“Now, we need to discuss how we are to go about testing and therapy. He seems to respond well to affection. I bet if we utilize that as the positive reinforcement-“  


 

“NO.” Thor’s anger was tangible.

 

Not off to a great start. 

 

“That means if he fails, what? You withhold affection?! I won’t allow it!”  
  
  
“Thor’s right. Tony doesn’t deserve to be treated like a lab experiment in that way. I don’t want to see that happen either.” Captain Marvel held Tony protectively in her arms and gave him a kiss to his crown.

  
The mixed-up-man suckled his thumb while he watched the others in curiosity.

“Well, to be honest, that’s how the Tony we know was raised. We could call it the ‘Howard Stark’ Method.” Rhodey was only half joking.

“He’s got a point. Do we want to consider teaching him in ways that are familiar to the Tony we know to bring him back to…the Tony we know?”

“That’s fine if it works he’s back to being plain old Stark in the best case scenario. Worst case, he’s some kind of villainous monster. Either way, we have to suffer through watching his feelings get hurt and I refuse.”

  
“I see your point.” Even if Dr. Banner didn’t, he wasn’t about to take on the Asgardian. He was starting to realize how difficult this task would be with the most overprotective big-brother in the realms.

“What exactly are we trying to teach him anyway? I thought we were trying to heal him? Why not just let him eat and play?” Thor demanded.

“I know, it seems counterintuitive. We want Tony to put the weight back on and that means plenty of rest, but we also want him to regain mental function and body function. Too little activity and his muscles and bones could atrophy. Besides the sooner we get him talking again, the easier everything else will be. He’ll be able to help us help him! We need physical therapy and mental conditioning.”  
  
  
“I’ve seen him sign basic words,” Rhodey added.

“Good! That’s great! That’s what I need!”

“Wait, you know what we’ve been forgetting?” Rhodey was onto something “He doesn’t have any toys! We can still reassure him with affection like we’ve been doing and get some tactile toys to reward him and motivate him through training!”

Captain Marvel could see Tony’s eyes light up in response to the excitement of his companions.

“Toys? Do you like that idea, Sweetheart?” Still unsure just how much the confused man could and couldn’t understand. “We’re going to help you get better!”

Tony laughed an innocent laugh and pressed his cheek to the captain’s cheek.

“That’s a great place to start! Rhodey and I will go toy shopping today and set up a learning plan! In the meantime, write down everything he does and every word he knows. I want a good baseline. We’ll begin immediately!”


	6. Mommas and Papas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has his first testing session to see where his capabilities are.

Captain Marvel and Tony were the first to return to the conference room where Tony’s therapy would begin that afternoon. The leather office chairs were not meant for a woman and her adult-baby in her arms, not by a long shot. Not even with Tony in his lighter weight. Still, he managed to curl up into her arms and place his sweet head on her shoulder as she rocked back and forth. Partly to soothe him, mostly out of her own unease. She pressed her cheek to his and whispered in his ear.

“Tony Stark, I’m afraid I’m a little confused. Terribly confused. I don’t know what’s wrong or why they want to fix you. You are perfect to me!” She nuzzled his hair planting warm kisses over his head. “I just want you to be well.” 

The captain’s uncertainty overwhelmed her as she started to cry hot tears into Tony’s hair. 

Tony felt the wetness and looked up her seeing her face. He stretched his bib to her cheek drying her tears. The innocent action warmed her heart and made her smile.

“Thank you.” She kissed his cheek. He returned the affection and kissed hers before returning his head to her shoulder.

 

Colonel Rhodes entered wearing an excited smile.

“Guys, I think you’re going to like the…therapy incentives we got! A wide age range so a little of every-hey! Danvers, what’s wrong?” He moved to sit next to the tearful captain.

“I-I don’t know. And that’s what’s wrong! I don’t remember being human and your team has treated me like I’ve done something wrong, but I just want to help Tony.” She sobbed.

“Wahaaah!” Tony heard her cries and empathetically began crying too.

“Oh no, it’s alright! Everything is alright Tony, your captain just got a little emotional. No need for tears!” She squeezed the man tightly against her quieting his wailing.

“Carol, listen, we…” He paused to take a deep breath gathering his words, choosing the perfect thing to say in this delicate situation. “We all appreciate you saving Tony’s life. Really we do! And we knew that he might not be at 100% when he returned. We knew that!”  
Tony turned his curious head to face the colonel as he spoke. The pleading brown eyes only brought on feelings of guilt from Rhodey. He sighed. 

“Carol, we knew Tony wouldn’t be how we knew him or how we remembered him. But he’s alive and healthy and getting better all the time! All thanks to you!”  
  
“Then why do they want to change him? If he’s healthy and happy why can’t we keep him like this? I’ll take care of him myself-!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Carrol. I’m so sorry. And-well I-I think that’s the possible reality some of us aren’t ready to face.”

  
“What do you mean?”

Rhodey let out a long sigh. He placed his hand on Tony’s back warmly.

“Tony Stark used to…talk! For one. He used to take care of himself and walk! And create things! And fight! And if we are going to face Thanos again, we need that creativity and strength back from him. But,” Rhodey felt his own eyes well up with tears, “But it is possible that won’t happen. That he won’t speak again or talk again, and don’t get me wrong, I love him like this as much as I ever have, but…that would be a loss for the team. For all of us.”  
  
“Tony used to talk?”  
  
“Yes. If nothing else, maybe we can get him talking again. That would make caring for him easier. Wouldn’t it?”  
  
Carol thought hard feeling the weight of Colonel Rhodes’s words. She turned her attention to Tony.

“It would be nice if you could talk to me.” 

He looked into her eyes and smiled. 

A thunderous voice shouted from the other side of the conference room doors.  
  
“Rhodes! Little help?”  
  
The colonel opened the door to see Thor palming a 3 person couch on its side in one hand, diaper bag over his shoulder.

“Can you help me get this through the doors?” 

“Yes, I’ll guide you while you carry it. And thank you for not just smashing through the doors.”  
  
“The thought had crossed my mind.”  
  
The two men turned the couch on its side and moved it with ease.

“This is for you, my dear! And for Tony. Much better than that tiny chair!” Thor leaned down to give Tony a kiss on his cheek. He noticed Carol’s tears. “Are you alright? What’s happened?”  
  
“Oh, it’s really nothing, Thor. I’m just feeling lost in all of this. I don’t know much about humans and I want to take care of Tony, but I’m worried.”  
  
“Worried? About what?”  
  
“Afraid that I’ll do the wrong thing as his caretaker and make him worse! Or make it so he doesn’t get better.” She wept.

“Come with me.” Thor offered his hand and helped her up. “It all feels a bit…sterile, right? Unfeeling and cold? Well, now we have one bit of soft, cushy, comfort!”   
  
“This is much better!” Carol sat on the couch with Tony in her arms. Thor took a seat next to her and put his huge muscular arm around her. 

“You’re doing a fine job. Just look!” Thor grasped Tony under his arms and pulled him into his lap. He lifted up his shirt revealing his soft belly. “And he’s getting stronger all of the time! Aren’t you little Stark?” Thor tickled the man in his lap causing an eruption of squirms and giggles.

“And you have me. I’m human! And I know Tony. I’ll make sure he’s well taken care of. In fact, I say we have our own little lesson right now! I’m dying for him to see the toys we got him.”  
  
Tony’s face lit up with a smile. 

“Alright, Tones. I have a toy and you can have it if you answer some questions for me.” Rhodey pulled a plastic firetruck out of his pocket. He set the truck on the table and pressed a button making it light up and drive a few inches.

Tony gasped.

“You like it?”  
Tony nodded emphatically.

“It’s all yours buddy, but you gotta help me out. I wanna know just how much you know so I’m going to ask you some basic math questions. I know you like to talk with your hands, feel free to speak up to if you can.”   
  
Tony looked excited about the challenge. 

“Okay, what is…2+2?” 

Tony held his hands in his lap. He turned to look to Thor and Captain Marvel for reassurance. 

“It’s okay, Sweetheart! You can do it!” Carol encouraged. 

“You got this, Stark.” Thor held Tony in his lap as he faced the colonel.

Tony held up his hand with four fingers.

“Good job!”  
  
“He did it! I knew you could do it!” Carol gave him a kiss on his temple.

“Very good, indeed! What about 2 plus…3?”  
  
Tony held up his hand with five fingers.

“…3+3?”  
  
He used his other hand to hold up six fingers.

“…10-4?”  
  
Same six fingers and a giggle.

“Okay, Tony. 127 plus a negative 125?”  
  
Two fingers.

“Whats the cubed root of 27?”  
  
3 fingers

Doctor Banner walked in as the game was going on. He observed from the corner.

“What’s the cubed root of 125?”  
  
5 fingers

“Times two?”

10 fingers.

“Multiplied by 8 then divided by 16?”  
  
5 fingers.

Tony giggled and squirmed awaiting the next challenge.

“This must be too easy for him!” Banner was very pleased with Tony’s knowledge. “This proves that he’s still our clever Tony! Please, can I watch as you reward him?”  
  
Rhodey handed the firetruck to Tony. He studied it in his hands, turning it over and spinning the wheels with his palm. 

He smiled and laughed and reached out to Rhodey for a hug.

“You like it? I’m glad. That’s just the tip of the iceberg. Basic toys for basic lessons.” 

Tony turned to Thor and showed him the truck.

“I see it! Excellent job, Love!”   
  
Curiously, Tony reached for the diaper bag.

“I think…he wants to put it away for later? He must want to get onto the next lesson!” Carol stashed the toy safely in the bag for him.

“Very well! A disciplined little learner! Wow! This is exciting!” Banner almost couldn’t contain his happiness.

The door opened again as Natasha stood in the doorway, not coming inside and appearing defensive.

“Nat, you gotta see this! Tony’s doing great! Really great! I think he might still be as proficient! We just gotta get him talking again.”  
  
Natasha looked on in disbelief. 

“Alright Tony, I’d like to begin with your first speaking lesson. You got all of the answers right in your last test. Well done!” Banner held up a hand and gave Tony a high-five. “Okay, can you talk at all for us?”  
  
Tony scanned the room. Rhodey gave him an encouraging nod.

“Mm…mmm….” a frustrated look took over his face.

“It’s okay, Tony. Try your best. Anything at all. Even just sounds.” Banner coached.

“Mmm…uhmmm…” Tony’s lip began to quiver. He shook his head no and started to cry over his failed attempt.

Carol took Tony into her arms and held him as he cried.

“It’s okay Tony.”

“I can’t watch this!” Natasha turned to leave.

“Nat, wait! Maybe, if we ask him a question. He likes answering questions!” Bruce waited until Tony stopped crying to get his attention and ask, “Tony, who is that?” He pointed to Carol.

Tony looked at her then back to the doctor then back to her.   
  
  
“Mm…Ma? Ma, Ma….Ma-ma. Ma-ma!” Tony looked so proud of himself.

“I knew it! This is warping his mind, and this proves it! He thinks she’s his mother…”   
  
“Nat, wait! He might be trying to say 'Marvel.'”

“Can you say ‘Marvel,’ Tony? Mar-Vell?” the captain cooed.

“Ma-ma.” He repeated.

Natasha turned to leave again.

“Wait! What about…what about him? Who is that, Tony?” Bruce pointed to Thor.

Tony thought long and hard pursing his lips readying himself to make the sounds.

“Pa-pa!” He laughed.

Doctor Banner shuddered as the door slammed behind the agent. 

“Right or wrong, that is two new words. And that does deserve a reward.” Banner looked as though he was holding back tears himself. He took an overstuffed teddy bear out of his lab coat and gave it to Tony.

Tony squeezed the bear examining its fluff and its fur before hugging it tight and kissing his nose. 

“Let’s take a break, shall we?” Banner turned and left the room.

Rhodey looked defeated. Carol was worried.

But Thor took Tony and his bear into his arms for several kisses.   
  
“Papa is very proud of you, Stark.”


	7. Something Old, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Tony really need right now? An unethical idea is proposed to speed things up.

“Is this a type of new weapon?” Captain Marvel inspected the new appliances given to her by Dr. Banner.

“No, no. Those are pumps for…storing milk.” The doctor took hold of pumps and pantomimed on himself. “These extract milk for bottling and freezing to be rewarmed when needed later.” He showed her and Thor the milk bottle warmer and a variety of baby-bottle nipples in the kitchen of the Avengers Headquarters.

“Do you think he’ll take a bottle?” Thor asked, “If so, I wouldn’t mind being able to help with his feedings if that’s alright.” He knew this was a touchy subject.

Captain Marvel had been taking care of Tony Stark ever since she rescued him from starving in outer-space. 

“Of course! Please do. I want Tony to have as much help as possible.”   
  
There was a soft knock which was curious since there was no door to the kitchen.

The three turned to see Steve standing timidly in the doorway.

“Tony’s still in the conference room with Rhodey?” Cap’ asked

“Yes, Rogers. He’s not here. Come on in.” Thor said in a welcoming tone.

“I heard you guys were giving him toys to help motivate him. I brought a couple. They can be rewards or…” Steve approached and gently offered his fists to Captain Marvel “Or you could just give them to him, to have, as a gift.”   
  
Steve unfolded his hands revealing an old yo-yo with a brand-new string and a freshly polished set of jacks with a rubber ball. 

“Wow, Cap! Aren’t these-?”  
  
“From the museum? Yep. They sent ‘em back to me. Didn’t want my display after the whole accords incident anymore. These were my favorites when I was a kid. Back then I was too small and too sick to play sports, but I got pretty good with the yo-yo and jacks. I cleaned these up real nice for Tony. I know he’s still mad. You don’t have to tell him they’re from me.”  
  
“Surely, Rogers. I’ll make sure he gets these. And I’m sure he’ll come around.” Thor accepted the gifts and gave Steve a hearty pat on the back.

“Wait, that poses an interesting question. Tony remembers his fight with Cap, right? He must have some of his old memories of us!” Banner concluded.  
  
“He…remembers Peter Parker as well. He once signed the word ‘spider’ and began crying to me.” Thor related the unhappy memory. 

“He cried really hard when he first saw Colonel Rhodes too! He thought he had died, even signed it.”

“Wow. That’s sad, but exactly what I need. This is the kind of thing I need to help him.” Dr. Banner concentrated hard. 

He had an idea but didn’t dare mention it to the Asgardian.

 

Back in the conference room, Rhodey worked tirelessly with Tony. He held him in his lap with one arm while the other hand held up flashcards with bright, colorful letters of the alphabet.

“You’re getting it, Tones!” He held up a card with the letter A, “You know what this one is?”  
  
Tony smiled and nodded excitedly.

“I know you know! But can you make the sound it makes?”  
  
Tony thought hard.

“Aah?” 

“Yes!” the colonel ruffled Tony’s hair affectionately. He switched to a card with an S “How about this one.

After a pause for concentration:

“Ssss….!” 

“Alright!”

Doctor Banner entered the room.

“Hey, doctor!” Rhodey was excited to show off Tony’s improvements.

But Doctor Banner held up a finger to his lips signaling Rhodey to keep his voice down.

“Come with me.” He whispered. 

Something seemed odd, but Rhodey carried Tony on his hip and followed the sneaky doctor until he felt they could speak.

“What gives, Doc?”  
  
Tony was worried too. He held his fingers in his mouth anxiously.

“I think I know something that might help Tony remember himself, but I didn’t think Thor would go for it.”  
  
“Whoa…I don’t want to cross that guy! And just what are we talking about here? Are you going to hurt Tony? Are you going to try electroshock therapy or something? What could you possibly want to do that we have to hide from Thor and Captain Marvel?”  
  
Bruce sighed.

“Look. All I want to do is take him to his room. His own room. See if it sparks some memories for him. Maybe we try his lab too. Pictures of the rest of the team! Maybe the Ironman suit! I just want to plant those thoughts in his mind.”  
  
“Oh, man…No, I see what you’re saying. The thought crossed my mind too. I’m sure that would make him remember, but…would it be too much? I honestly believe our Tony is still in there! But he’s not well enough too think clearly! Look at how he responds to Cap! He remembers like our-Tony, but he reacts like a baby-Tony. And you want to remind him of friends that we lost…?”

Bruce was starting to feel guilty for bringing it up and for trying to sneak Tony away from Thor and Captain Marvel.

“Look, Dr. Banner. I’ve seen guys who can’t accept loss. Tony could be ranging anywhere from post-traumatic stress disorder to being full-on mentally unwell, but not pacifiers and toys unwell, hurting himself and hurting others unwell. I get what you’re trying to do, but-“  
  
“You’re right. You’re absolutely right, Colonel. I’m so sorry for this.”  
  
“Don’t apologize to _me_.”  
  
Dr. Banner opened his arms to Tony who readily let the doctor hold him. So trusting.  
“Sorry, Tony. You don’t deserve that. We’ll do this right. And…you take all the time you need to get better, okay.” He felt the weight and the warmth of holding his fellow Avenger for the first time. It was kind of nice. Tony reached his arms around his neck and puckered up for a kiss. 

The doctor gave Tony his kiss, feeling guilty that he was so close to doing something that had the potential to hurt Tony moments earlier. “So sorry.”

“Maybe…we try your idea in small doses. A picture of the suit. Build up to other memories. And no matter what, we have his support system present.” Rhodey suggested.

“Brilliant idea,” Bruce said as he gently rocked Tony in his arms. 

 

They returned to the conference room to find Thor and Captain Marvel waiting anxiously.

“There you are! Oh, we were worried sick! Is Tony okay? What happened?” Carol sprang up.

Bruce and Rhodey looked at each other.

“He’s fine guys. We just wanted to take him for a little walk and talk. Human stuff.” Rhodey covered.

“Well if it’s human stuff, then by all means. Things we wouldn’t understand I’m sure. We trust you completely, Banner!” Thor’s words brought on the pangs of guilt.

“Ah yes. Anyway-” Banner wanted to change the subject 

“Tony’s sounds are coming along!” Rhodey saved him. “I can show you! He grabbed the flashcards and showed the man-baby the letter A.

“Aah!” Tony said around the fingers in his mouth confidently.

“Good job!” Thor praised.

“And this one?” Rhodey showed Tony the S.

“Ssss!” he was very proud of himself.

“Well done, Little Stark! Papa-Thor has something for you!” Thor held out his hands and showed Tony the yo-yo and metal jacks.

Tony gasped in wonder and amazement.

He picked up the jacks inspecting them, feeling their weight, assessing the points, turning them over in his hands. 

“I think he likes them!” Thor traded for the yo-yo and put the jacks away for safe keeping.   
  
Tony pulled at the string. He tested its tensile strength. He judged the weight of the wooden toy.  
  
He looked to Thor with a smile. 

“Do you want papa to put that away for later too, Dear?”  
  
Tony nodded and handed over the antique toy.

“I have something else for you, Tony. Are you hungry?” Thor took Tony from Banner into his arms.

Tony nodded at the question and reached for Captain Marvel.

“Actually, Stark, I have a bottle for you! Here!” Thor held up the plastic bottle with the silicone nipple for Tony to see. “For you. Will you drink from this?”  
  
He offered it to Tony’s lips, but he frowned and turned his head.

“It’s okay Tony. It’s to drink! It’s milk. Don’t you want to try it?”   
  
Tony looked into the Thunderer’s eyes as if he didn’t want to displease him. But then he looked to offending bottle in his hands. His eyes watered as he shook his head no.

“Ma-ma…!” Tony whined as tears streamed down his cheeks in the Asgardian’s arms.

“Oh, dear…I-I didn’t mean to upset him!” Thor handed off the man to Carol.

“It’s okay! He’s just not ready for the bottle.” She offered her breast to the crying man who latched on silencing his whimpers. Soon he was completely silent and content as he drank in her arms.

Thor was left awkwardly clinging to the tiny bottle in his huge hands.

“Stark! I’m so sorry! I only meant to help. I just wanted to try something new. I never meant to upset you.” 

Bruce felt the words too.

 

 

“You just tried to help! It’s okay! He’s not ready now, but he might be soon, Thor. We can try again soon. When he’s ready.”  
  


“Yes. When he’s ready,” Bruce repeated to himself.


	8. Tough Love: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is getting better all the time!  
> But his friends continue to worry.

Tony worked on his movements for the rest of the afternoon. Thor held him up by one hand and Carol held up the other as they coaxed him into taking a couple of baby steps followed by tons of praise and affection from both of his caretakers. 

“He’s really doing it! Great job Tony!” Carol cheered.

“Papa still gets to carry you sometimes when you’re running again, right?” Thor laughed.

Rhodey introduced a mechanic’s wheeled car creeper but taught Tony to lie on his stomach and propel the creeper with his hands and feet. It looked just like crawling but supported by the padded wheeled device.

“Ha! Ahhh!!” Tony was so excited as he wheel-crawled around the room. 

“Look at him go!” Carol was tickled. 

“I know! He’s amazing!” Thor proudly looked on as Tony giggled and wheeled around the room. 

But Tony stopped abruptly. He turned over sitting up, hunched over on the wheeled cart. 

His face and body language became anxious as he began to cry and pull at his pajamas and diaper. 

“Oh no! Maybe we should move on to potty training next! All this moving around will make him prone to rashes and leaks.” Rhodey observed. “It’s okay, Buddy! Don’t cry!”  
  
Tony was already in Carol’s arms, wetness and all.

“Let’s clean you up in the bath, okay?” She kissed Tony’s teary cheeks which calmed him as she carried him off to the bathroom. 

 

It was just a little leak, but the wet pajamas were seriously irritating Tony’s skin. Thor helped to undress Tony and sit him up on the toilet while Carol ran the bathwater.

"Oh dear! Tony has some serious redness and even some damaged skin from chafing. I put on cream earlier! The poor dear.” Thor observed as he helped the nude man sit up while draining his bladder on the potty. “Good, Stark! You’re doing so good! Using the big bathroom! We will have to get you out of diapers soon enough so they don’t hurt you.”  
  
Tony had finished relieving his bladder. Carol stepped over to see what was wrong.

“A rash? Oh no! He’s never had one before. He must be miserable!”  
  
But Tony was calm. He even smiled as he sat there nude while his two caretakers fussed over him.

“Here! See?” Thor raised Tony up on his shoulder so Carol could get a better view of his thighs.

“Not that I don’t believe you, Thor, but I don’t see anything.”  
  
“What? Well, it’s right here-“ Thor looked at Tony’s thighs seeing that the redness had healed itself. “It’s gone!”  
  
“Tony’s just tough like that! He’s already all better!” Carol took the man into her arms and kissed his forehead before sitting him in the hot bath. “How’s the temp, Sweetheart?”

Thor didn't quite buy that. He knew humans took much longer to heal. Still, he was happy Tony was happy. 

Tony laughed and splashed in the water as the captain cleaned him. 

Once bath time was finished Thor took over. He was ready with the towel and fresh diaper and plenty of rash cream. 

He then carried the freshly diapered Tony Stark back into their nursery to find Carol Danvers…

 

In red fuzzy fleece pajamas.

“I got a set for Tony, but I couldn’t help getting a set for myself.” She blushed as Thor saw her. She took Tony into her arms and dressed him in his new zippered jammies. “It’s like a flight suit, but to sleep in! Plus the zipper will make night feedings easier.”  
  
Thor just smiled taking in the sight of his two closest friends in matching fuzzy pajamas.

“Sure! That all makes sense, my dear. I’m just glad to see both of you happy and comfortable. He massaged the soft material over Tony’s back in Carol’s arms as the mind-muddled man started to get sleepy.

“Soft!” He whispered nuzzling the fleece over Carol’s chest.

“That’s right, Stark! Excellent job! It is very soft!” Thor rewarded Tony with a kiss to his cheek.

“His words are getting better!” Carol also kissed Tony’s other cheek making the man laugh with delight. 

Captain Marvel tucked Tony in his crib before taking to the couch herself.

Thor claimed the floor for his sleeping space like he did every night.

“Doesn’t your back hurt?” The lady captain asked.

“I’m quite alright. Back home I used to sleep on rocks and dirt during my hunting trips! Those were grand times.” Thor smiled as he lay on the floor. “I’d get into the crib with our Little Stark, but I don’t fit. I’ll stay close by instead.” 

“I mean, whatever makes you happy.” Carol yawned before falling asleep herself.  


 

Later that night:

“Thor! Wake up! Something’s wrong!” Carol shook the thunderer awake in the middle of the night.

“What?! Is it Stark?! Is it Thanos?!! What is wrong?!!” Thor immediately sprung up ready to fight even in his sleepy state.

“No no! It’s nothing like that! The heater died on us.”  
  
Thor was starting to get his bearings and recognized the shivering sound of Tony crying in Carol’s hold.

“Oh, no…I’m afraid heater repair falls outside of my area of expertise. I don’t know how to get it on.” Thor was visibly upset with himself for being unable to help.

“It’s alright! Just…just help me get Tony warm! We can use body heat.”

Captain Marvel pulled the couch bed out into full size to accommodate the trio. She held Tony and covered them with the blankets but Tony continued to shiver and cry. 

“Pa-pa!” Tony whimpered.

“Papa is right here, Stark!” Thor took to the couch bed, spooning Tony with his warmth as Tony held onto Carol.

 

It seemed to work. The shared heat warmed Tony in no time! And the closeness made his caretakers fall asleep with ease. 

 

They were warm and getting warmer. Tony woke up to pajamas starting to dampen with sweat. The heater must have kicked back on.

He struggled to free himself from the embrace of Thor and Carol. He was still too hot.  
Tony needed to cool off.

He climbed around Thor and down the couch to the floor where he found his wheeled creeper. 

The movement disturbed Thor’s sleep slightly, but he reached a hand to feel for Tony and instead felt Carol’s pajamas of the same material. Believing this to be Tony, he fell back to sleep unworried.  
Tony decided he would use his new skills to go for a little night-crawl. 

 

Late at night, no one was around to fuss over Tony’s self-propelling on wheels which was too bad, he was so cute giggling and wheeling through the halls.

 

He came to the kitchen where he heard something.

It was the sound of someone crying.   
  
Curious, Tony wheeled inside where he found…

Black Widow.

She was sitting alone at the table crying into her hands.

 

She looked down to see Tony watching her from the floor.

“What are you doing here?” She sniffled. Her tone was so much softer than it had been around Tony previously. “Are you lost?”

 

Tony pulled at his pajamas fanning himself.

 

“Too hot, huh?” Natasha reached down and unzipped Tony’s pajamas then lifted the man into her lap wearing just a diaper. “Dry! That’s good. And look at you! Still so small.” 

This close Tony could see her tears. He looked into her eyes with a puzzled expression.

“I’m sorry Tony. It’s just been hard ever since Thanos. Everyone lost someone close to them, but me? I was never close to anyone. And this? I can’t do this.” She started sobbing. “I was sterilized when I was just a girl. That made it clear that I’ll always be an agent, I’ll never be a mother.” 

Tony looked into her eyes and set his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry Tony, but this isn’t right! We need you!” Her voice was turning angrier. “We need you to help us! And I want to help you too, but I can’t! Not like this!“  
  
The yelling hurt Tony’s feelings for sure. Now he was the one crying and breathing in anxious hiccups.

“Please don’t cry!” 

Tony just cried harder, frustrated that he wasn’t able to stop himself.

“I-I’m sorry! I know it’s not your fault, but-“  
  
“Whaaahaaa!” Tony cried louder and louder.  
  
Natasha had never seen him this sad. She knew she had hurt him, but the cries only agitated her further.

“Stop! Just stop! You’re not a baby, Stark!” Natasha hissed through her tears. “And we need you! I need you!"  
  
Tony shook his head no and continued to wail.  
  
Natasha felt guilty for yelling at the poor man. She tried a softer approach and took out her phone and opened a saved picture of her and Tony together with Tony...

...wearing his Ironman suit.   
  


“Look! This is the real you! See?” She softened her tone.

Tony stopped and stared at the image. 

He pointed to the picture then pointed to himself questioningly.

“Yes! Yes, that’s you! Do you remember?”  
  
Tony’s lips quivered.

“Suit?” He asked.

“Yes! Yes, that’s your suit! You made that! And so much more! Do you remember?”  
  
Tony thought hard. His expression became painful. He cried silent tears and looked to Natasha for an answer.

She didn’t have one.

“Oh Tony,” She sighed heavily. “I-I’m sorry.”  
  
Tony continued to sniffle in her arms.

“Here, maybe this will help.” Natasha set Tony down and went into the fridge for something. After a few moments, she returned and lifted him back into her arms holding a baby-bottle full of warm milk.

“Will you try this for me?”  
  
Reluctantly, Tony latched his red lips around the nipple of the bottle. He suckled down a few mouthfuls.

“Mmmm…!” He smiled and thirstily drank more.

“That’s it. I need you to get your strength back. I need you to be…” She thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to say to the confused man so that he would understand her. “A big boy! Can you be a big boy for me?”

Tony considered the words then nodded as he continued to suckle. 

“Good! Good boy, Tony! I need you to be strong and smart again. Like a big boy.”  
  
“Smart!” Tony said around the nipple and pointed to himself

“Yes! Very smart! Very smart indeed! And such a good boy. A good man.” Natasha was felt warmly to the injured man in her arms.  
She pressed a red kiss to his temple transferring an imprint of her lipstick.

“Smart...strong.” Tony yawned after finishing the last of the milk. He fell asleep in Natasha’s arms. 

 


	9. Tough Love: Part 2, A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been so busy with therapy that he hasn't even had a chance to play with the toys that he's earned! Somehow things work out today so that he doesn't have to go to lessons...  
> Coincidence? Or careful planning?  
> And what is to come...?

Tony had been fast asleep in Natasha’s lap, but woke to the sound of her crying and squeezing him.

Tony nuzzled her cheek showing affection and trying to calm her down. 

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t be like this, but-! I really don’t have anyone. I feel so alone in this. Oh! Why am I saying this, you don’t even understand!”  
  
Tony looked into her eyes studying her.  
  
He crawled down from her lap onto his wheeled creeper and took her hand in his as if he wanted to lead her somewhere.

“Where are you going?”  
  
“Mmm!” Tony tugged her hand.

Natasha followed him, hoping whatever his issue wasn’t bathroom related.

They were outside of Dr. Banner’s quarters.

“I’m not changing any diapers, Stark! I mean it!”   
  
“Nat?” The sleepy doctor opened the door to find his teammates. “And Tony? How’d you get him away from Thor?”

“He found me!”  
  
“Really? By himself? That’s great, Tony! Wow! He got all this way on his own!” Bruce looked to Natasha seeing her smudged makeup. “Nat? Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah! Of course. Just…help me get Stark back before he wets himself.” She looked down trying to hide hear tear-streaked face.

“Sure, sure! I’ll take him back, but if you’d like…why not wait here? And when I come back we can…talk.” Bruce smiled to Nat.

Natasha smiled a soft smile back.

“Sure. I’d like that. I’d like that very much.” 

Tony giggled seeing his two friends interacting in such a pleasant manner. 

  
Bruce picked Tony up on his hip with one arm and carried back the wheels in the other. 

“Did you go exploring? All by yourself?” He whispered as he took Tony back to his room.

Tony smiled and nodded, feeling very proud of himself.

“Strong!” Tony pointed to himself

“Yes! Yes, you are! Your caretakers are also very strong and Uncle-Bruce doesn’t want to find out what they’ll do if they think you’re missing! So let’s get you back to bed, okay? And…thank you for looking out for Nat.” He hugged him tight on his hip.

Bruce creaked the door to the nursery open and saw Thor and Carol huddled up on the couch together.

“Oh!…I guess that’s why they didn’t hear you leave.” Bruce gently placed Tony back in his crib and snuck out before he could wake the Thunderer or Captain Marvel.   
  
The exhausted Tony fell back to sleep. 

 

The sun poured in through the nursery window. The brightness caused Thor to wake slightly.   
  
He felt the fleece pajama-clad body snuggled into his chest and gave a friendly squeeze.

“Good morning, Little Stark. How did you sleep…?” He yawned, eyes closed, fooled into thinking this was Stark. Still half asleep.

Carol was only partially awake too. She ran her hand up the Asgardian’s arm, also mistaken.

“Tony, you’re getting so big...!” She yawned into Thor’s neck. 

“Let’s go back to sleep, Little One.” 

“10 more minutes…!”

 

“Ma-ma? Pa-pa?” Tony hung onto the crib bars and looked to his caretakers, becoming frustrated when no one answered him. “MA-MA! PA-PA!!” He shouted.  


Carol and Thor woke up.   
  
Then came the shock of seeing each other for the first time.

“I thought you were Tony!” They each said in unison.  
  


“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it! Honestly! Oh, I’m just so glad I didn’t try to…check you for wetness.” Thor blushed.

“I’m just glad I didn’t try to feed you!” Carol sighed.

“Hmm, yes…well…” Thor coughed and got up from the couch, still a little jolted.

“Oh, Tony!” Carol rushed to his side and took him out of the crib. “You’re so wet! I’m sorry. What time is it?!”

“It’s…half passed noon! Why ever didn’t Banner come to wake us for lessons?” Thor wondered “Is Stark okay? No rashes?”  
  
“No rashes. I told you, he’s tough!” Carol had Tony nude and on the changing mat as she wiped him clean. She wrapped his hips tight with a clean diaper then smothered him with kisses. “So tough! Aren’t you, Tony!”

“Strong!” Tony pointed to himself.

“Another new word! Great job!” Thor praised and helped Tony back into his fleece pajamas.

“Smart!” Tony beamed.

“I’ll say! Maybe the extra sleep helped to stimulate his mind! Let me tell Dr. Banner!” Carol took out her phone. “There’s a missed message from him! It says we can sleep in, therapy will begin later in the day today. Huh, he must have wanted to sleep in for some reason.”  
  
“This is grand! We can just spend time playing and relaxing for a change. Would you like that?” Thor offered Tony’s teddy bear to him which he gladly hugged to his chest. “He never gets a chance to play with all of the toys he’s earned!” Thor set Tony on the carpet next to his neat row of toy cars and stuffed animals along with the jacks and yo-yo from Cap’.  
  
Tony ogled the selection. 

He reached to squish each and every stuffed animal while keeping his favorite bear in his arm. 

He rolled the cars back and forth.

But he was most drawn to the jacks and yo-yo. He didn’t seem to know how to play, but he kept the items in his hands, feeling them, studying them. 

“Aww! He’s having fun!” Carol sat on the floor behind Tony.

He turned into her, hugging her and nuzzling her. 

“I’m jealous.” Thor laughed.

“I think he’s just hungry. Here sweetheart.” Carol unzipped her pajamas and took Tony into her arms so that he could suckle comfortably. 

“Still jealous.”  
  
“Try the bottle again later today. I’m sure he would love being fed in your big, strong arms, Thor.”  
  
“Say, Carol. You know how the blast affected your…makeup?”  
  
“Mmhmm. Why?”  
  
“Do you think it had any kind of effect on your…milk?”  
  
“Hmm. I don’t know. I hadn’t thought about it. Tony is the only one I’ve ever nursed. What made you ask that?”

“Nothing, dear. Nothing at all.” Thor watched as Tony happily suckled and drank in Carol’s arm while making the cutest whimpering sounds.

“You don’t think it’s making him sick do you?” Carol looked concerned.

“Actually, Tony hasn’t been sick at all. Or injured. And his recovery has been swift! Unhumanly swift!”

“I’m sure it’s just the healing factor,” Carol stated nonchalantly. 

Tony continued to suckle unmoved by the shocking news.  
  
“Healing factor?!” Thor was floored.  
  
“Yes! Isn’t that normal?”

“I am no expert, but I think your healing factor has made significant improvements for Tony’s health.”  
  
Tony’s eyes looked to Thor as he suckled.

“Well maybe. He was severely wounded and sick when I found him. He had a horrible infection from his injuries from his battle with Thanos and while being emaciated, his body could hardly fight it.” She kissed Tony’s forehead warmly and held him tight. “But I thought he just needed to eat! And the healing factor may have helped with the infection.”

“He hasn’t even had a diaper rash, Dear.” 

“I know, but that’s because he has such good caretakers! Between you, me, and Rhodey Tony’s never neglected! He’s always taken care of!” Carol sounded defensive.   
  
“Please, Thor,”  
  
“What? What’s wrong?"  
  
“If my milk is having effects on him they might be having…negative effects as well."  
  
“My dear, I don’t see any negative effects! None!” Thor put his hand on her shoulder.

“Everyone seemed so eager to stop the feedings or even take Tony away from me…I don’t want to give them a reason!” Carol’s voice cracked.

“We can trust Banner, right? Maybe he can run some tests. Healing properties are good! Life-saving properties are good! Maybe we could even help others-!”  
  
“But, this is…special. A bond between Tony and I. I don’t want to share that with just anyone. I certainly don’t want people to start lining up for feedings!” 

Tony appeared full and satisfied. Carol sat him up on her thigh between her and Thor.

“I understand your concerns. I won’t bring it up again unless you wish to speak of it. Until then, let’s have fun! We haven’t gotten a day off since beginning therapy and Tony hasn’t even played with his toys!”

Tony’s eyes lit up at the word, “toys.”

“Do you wanna play with your toys, Tony-Bear? You have earned each and every one of them from being so smart and excelling at your therapy lessons! Momma and Papa are so proud of you!” Carol hugged Tony tight and kissed a wet smacking kiss on his cheek making him giggle.

Thor grabbed Tony’s teddy bear and made it dance before the mind-muddled man’s eyes.

“Soft!” Tony exclaimed as he reached for the bear with both hands hugging it tightly to his chest.   
  
He had earned quite the regiment of stuffed animals of every genus and species along with a division of toy trucks and cars. 

In addition to the toys were construction paper, crayons, and scissors, along with non-playtime items such as fuzzy blankets and fun pajamas. 

Each and every one earned through hard work in his lessons.

Thor set Tony down to play with his toys.

“Little Stark, today might be a good day to begin toilet training. Nice and easy and relaxed. No lessons. Just tell Papa or Momma when you feel you have to go and we will help you to the bathroom, okay?” Thor kissed Tony’s crown, but the man was too busy reorganizing his trucks from color to size. “Goodness, I don’t know how to…sign for that.” Thor looked crushed when Tony didn’t respond to his words.  
  
“No worries, 'Papa!' He will be ready when he’s ready! Though I love the idea of starting as soon as possible, especially a day like today! Calm, cool, relaxed! Just us all having fun and enjoying each other! What could possibly go wrong?” Carol patted Tony’s hair.  
  


Little did they know, as little as Tony was, he had something very big planned…. 


	10. Tough Love: Part 3, Love is a Battlefield

 

Tony seemed to be having so much fun as he sat and played with all of his toys. Carol and Thor looked on in adoration loving how precious the man was as he tested each item. 

A thunderous roar came from the Asgardian’s stomach. 

“Time for a lunch break?” Carol asked. 

Just then Rhodey let himself into the nursery. He blushed seeing Carol in her fleece pajamas.  
  
“Sorry! I guess I should start knocking!” Rhodey yawned.

“It’s fine, Colonel! We’re practically family after everything we’ve been through with Tony. Are you tired? Didn’t you sleep in?” 

“Did you get Banner's message?” Thor asked.

“Oh, I got Banner’s message alright!” He yawned again. “Loud and clear! My room is next to his. I got the message _all night long_ …”

Carol looked to Thor and shrugged not getting the joke. 

“Thor and I were just talking about lunch.”

“You kids can go get lunch. Take a break! I’ll watch Tones. He looks so content with his toys. I don’t think he’s going anywhere! And Steve is in the kitchen if any emergencies happen.” 

“There is one thing, Rhodes. We are trying to begin toilet training. If he has to go, will you try to take him before he goes in his diaper?” Thor asked.

“Well…I’ll do my best, but what we typically do is load ‘em up with apple juice and then just sit him on there until he goes. Then lots of rewards and praise when he does.”  
Thor and Carol looked to each other.

“That does sound effective.” Thor thought it over. “We can try that way too, but we promised him a fun day today and that just doesn’t sound…fun.”

“Suit yourselves.”  
  
Tony’s ears perked up.

“Suit!” He turned to see Rhodey. He became extremely interested in his robotic legs. “Suit!” He felt the metal legs.

“Yes, Tones! Good job! You built me this suit. Do you remember?” He tussled Tony’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Go ahead, guys. I got Tony. Enjoy a nice lunch. Go out on the town even!”

 

Carol changed into street clothes as Thor showed Rhodey how to work the bottle warmer before the two took off for a quick lunch. 

 

Tony made his toy trucks roll in circles as he yawned.

“You’re making me do it!” Rhodey yawned responsively. “Didn’t you sleep in, Tones? How are you so tired?”  
  
Tony answered by opening his arms to Rhodey for cuddles.

“Okay, Big Guy, we can take a little nap. Uncle Rhodey sure needs one.” Rhodey tossed a couple of pillows and blankets on the floor and slipped out of his robotic legs.   
  
He lay on his back as Tony snuggled with him on his chest with his favorite Teddy bear in his arms. He gave his bear what looked like a very sad kiss goodnight before closing his eyes in Rhodey’s arms.

 

 

As Rhodey slept deeply, Tony got to work on his plan.

First, he shed a tear as he used his play-scissors to cut open his bear, he knew that his favorite bear would willingly make the sacrifice for his cause.

Then came then other stuffed animals. 

First soft…

Then spiky…

Then the string…

Then the suit.

  
Tony borrowed Rhodey’s legs while he slept. It took a few practice steps, but the movements came to him. 

He made his way towards the kitchen.

 

Ready for a fight.

 

Steve sat at the table with his head in his hands. He was also tired after being kept awake all night. He never heard it coming. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had!  
  
Suddenly, wearing a suit of Teddy-bear armor, with his favorite teddy bear as the helmet. He had the toys tied on with the yoyo sting!

The confused man was winding up to punch the captain!

“Tony, NO!” Steve only held up a hand, not expected that Stark had tied the metal jacks to his fists making painful brass knuckles!

He made contact with Cap’s hand and broke the skin.

“Dang it! That wasn’t nice! Stop it!” Cap’s chiding only angered the little ironman further. He wound up for another punch.

“No! I said stop!” Cap stood up and put up both arms in a defensive position. He was surprised by how strong the robotic legs were and how effective they were at driving him backward.

“Bad boy, Tony! This is bad!”

“Aaaahh!!!” Tony screamed! Steve saw the flash of the jacks on Tony’s fist again this time coming for his face. 

“Just STOP!” Steve didn’t know why he did what he did next.   
  
He didn’t block the punch.  
  
He took the blow.

Tony scratched his cheek enough to make him bleed again.   
  
But instead of reaching for his face, Steve used both arms to lift Tony out of the robotic legs and hug him to his chest. Tony was too close to get a good wind up.  
  
Instead, he pounded on Steve’s back and screamed until he cried.

“Stop, Tony! Just stop!” Steve…was crying too. “Stop! I’m so sorry, Tony!”  
  
“WHAAAAAH!” Tony continued to scream and cry and beat Steve on the back. He flailed and kicked but couldn’t break free.

“Stop! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry, Tony!”  
  
“AAAAH! WAAAH!”  
  
“Please! Please, stop, Tony! We fought because of Bucky! And I lost him anyway! He died! He died in the snap!!” Steve wailed as his tears seeped into Tony’s teddy bear helmet.

Tony paused hearing this. He looked into Steve’s eyes for a long time.

Finally, he held one hand up and one hand down then turned them both over.

“Yes, Tony. He died! In the snap. Th-Thanos got him too!” Steve sobbed. 

Tony cried and wailed in his arms.

Natasha and Bruce ran out hearing the screaming.

“What’s going on?!” Nat shouted. “Steve, your face!”  
  
“I know. It’s really not that bad. Tony attacked me wearing…this.” he sighed.  
  
Bruce and Natasha came close to see the teddy bear armor up close. Tony was still crying and trying to escape Steve’s arms.

“This? He attacked you in…this?” Nat tried to stifle her laughter but couldn’t. “Oh my God! He-he attacked Captain America himself wearing a suit made of…stuffed animals! Hahaha!” The agent doubled over with laughter. 

Bruce started to giggle as well.

“Waaaah!!” Tony cried.

“Oh Tony, Please. I’m so sorry about what happened. Really. Will you forgive me? If I would have known that this is how things would have ended up we would have fought Thanos together, I promise!” Steve said through the tears.

But Tony’s crying was different now. His body language was different too. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. He tugged at his pajamas.

“Steve! You…might want to put him down.” Natasha pointed to Steve’s jeans and the wet spot growing on them.

Again she tried to keep herself from laughing, but could not.

“This is too funny!” Nat roared with laughter.  
  
Bruce grinned too.

“Sorry, Cap, but I just haven’t heard her laugh in such a long time!”

Steve looked down seeing the damage. Tony was so upset.

“It’s fine guys. And it’s fine, Tony.” He reassured, “We’ve shared blood together and we’ve shared tears together. This is the least of my concern.” Steve pressed a warm kiss to Tony’s temple. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

To everyone’s surprise, Tony rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

All was forgiven. 

 

“Better give Rhodey his legs back too!” Nat giggled.

 

Carol and Thor returned and stopped to drop their leftovers off in the kitchen where they found Black Widow stitching up Tony’s favorite teddy bear.

“Oh dear! Did something happen to Bear?”

Natasha looked like a dear in the headlights. She didn’t know what to say. 

Bruce answered for her.

“Thor! Carol! Tony played a rousing game of doctor with his stuffed animals today! And well, we let him! He learned so much!”  
  
“I guess that’s fine. He is a grown man after all. That’s hardly the worst trouble he can get into.” Thor shrugged.

“Another thing!” Nat added. “He had an accident. His pajamas are in the wash and Steve has him in the tub.”  
  
“Steve does?! As in Captain America Steve?! They made up?!” Thor was floored.

“Yes! They bonded over the…jacks! And stuffed animals! Wouldn’t you know it! Haha!” Natasha fake laughed. 

“That’s great news! I’ll go check on Tony!” Carol dashed off. 

 

She opened the door to the bathroom

“MA’AM!!” Steve yelped and tried to cover himself with a washcloth. Natasha had failed to mention that Steve was _in_ the tub _with_ Tony. 

Tony just giggled with shampoo in his hair as he sat in Steve’s lap.

“Oh! Sorry boys! Thanks for helping Tony, Cap!” She sang as she closed the door. 


	11. Captain Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is learning all of the time, but he is still confused.  
> Really confused...  
> Happily reunited, Steve shows Tony just how much he cares by making him happy in a compromising way.

Steve didn’t have another outfit. 

His clothes were in the wash after his messy fight with Tony. The two had taken a soapy bath to clean up after Tony had an accident while in Steve’s arms.

They were both currently dressed only in fluffy towels.   
  
Steve wore a towel wrapped around his waist as he carried Tony in another fluffy towel into the nursery to be diapered and dressed.

Rhodey finally woke up to the sound as he entered.

“Cap? Hey! You look like you’ve been in a fight! And you’re naked…? Did I miss something?” Tony’s oldest friend yawned.

“A little. I’ll fill you in later. I need something to wear. Tony had an accident. My clothes are in the wash.” Steve tried not to sound mad.  
  
“Ha! Oh, I’m sorry. That’s not funny. Well, none of my clothes would fit you, but I know they bought Tony a ton of pajamas. Probably stretch pretty good. Could you try that?” 

“I might have to.” Steve sighed. He set Tony on the diaper mat. “Alright, let’s get you dressed!” 

Tony reached for a diaper and handed it to Cap with a smile.

“Aww. He really does trust you again. Isn’t that sweet!” 

“It’s a relief is what it is! Here ya go, Buddy!” Cap raised Tony’s hips and taped the diaper tight and secure after applying plenty of cream and powder. He kissed a ticklish kiss to Tony’s tummy, making him squeal with giggles. 

Steve started to dress himself in the footie pajamas, but once Tony recovered from his laughter, he grabbed another diaper and handed it to Steve again.

“Mmmm!”

“What’s he doing?” Steve was puzzled.

“If I didn’t know any better…I’d think he meant that one is for you. Maybe he doesn’t want you wearing his pajamas without any drawers on?”

“Tony, I’m not going to-“

“Hey, I won’t judge. I had to do what I had to do when my lower half gave out.” Rhodey shrugged.

“Yeah? Well, back before the serum between the pneumonia and the asthma I’d cough myself into wet sheets half the nights. Bucky insisted I wear padding to bed.”

Tony frowned at the mention of Steve’s other best friend.  
  
“You guys-?”  
  
“Well for warmth, you know? Save on heating.” Steve blushed at the admission.  
  
“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have pried! Captain, I apologize. No judgment here. None at all. Seriously.”

“MMmmmMM!” Tony shoved the diaper at Steve again. He was persistent.  
  
“Tell ya what, Cap. I’ll step out of the room for a moment, and whatever happens, happens."  
  
“I’m not going to-“  
  
“I’m already out of the door!” and Rhodey was, in fact, out of the door. 

Tony looked at Steve with his big brown puppy dog eyes holding the diaper in his hand.   
  
“Ste-eeb?” Tony sang as he pushed the diaper into his hands again.

“You know my name? But Tony, I’m an adult. I don’t need-“   
  
Steve sighed as he realized the flaw in his logic. 

Tony was an adult too.

And his pillowy red lower lip was starting to quiver. 

“Are you going to put it on for me?” Steve caved. He laid on his back with his hips raised while Tony wrapped the diaper under him and taped it…really crooked and loose using his less than perfect motor skills. 

It didn’t matter. It’s not like the super soldier was going to need to use it after all.

“Yay!” Tony cheered, admiring his work and falling onto Steve’s chest with a hug. 

Steve quickly covered himself with the pajamas so he couldn’t see the diaper though he could feel it press his legs slightly apart when he stood up with Tony on his hip.

“Mmm…!” Tony whined and pointed to his stomach.

“Yeah, I bet you’re hungry after today's little escapade! Alright. Let’s get you a bottle.”

Steve was wearing baby blue zippered fleece pajamas and dressed Tony in a similar ensemble but yellow and with little ducks all over. 

The pair was a sight to see. 

Everyone had already split their sides laughing at Cap and Tony’s fight that afternoon. Being seen in the pajamas didn’t phase him though he kind of hoped they wouldn’t notice the diaper. 

 

And of course, the entire team was gathered in the kitchen. 

“Captain? Are you okay? Your cheek is cut.” Carol saw the wound for the first time as Steve entered with Tony on his hip.

“Really, it’s nothing. Tony is hungry. I was going to heat up a bottle unless you’d like to feed him.” 

“Why don’t you try the bottle! I love seeing him bond with you. That might help him to trust you even more!” Carol snapped a bib around Tony’s neck and kissed his cheek. 

“It’s amazing to see how calm he’s being around you, Rogers! Such progress! What happened? Why has he changed his mind?” Thor was impressed.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Steve lied. The bottle was ready. Steve offered it to Tony’s lips. “I don’t know what made him come arou-ECHK!” Steve coughed as something entered his windpipe.

He was so caught up in talking to Thor and Carol that he hadn’t noticed Tony had attempted to feed him by squirting milk at him! 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Carol patted Steve on the back as he coughed and choked. “Tony? Why did you do that?” She took the man into her arms while Steve recovered.

“Mmm!” Tony pointed between Steve’s legs.

Cap snapped his legs shut and covered himself.

“What is he trying to say?” Thor was concerned.

“Nothing! I think he’s just really confused!” Steve fibbed as he blushed a deep red.

“Whoa, Cap! The scratches on your face are healed!” Bruce got up to get a closer look.

“Well, yes! The serum! The serum gave me healing properties! It’s always been like that-”  
  
“Not like _that_!” Bruce put on his glasses and sat closer. 

Thor and Carol looked to each other knowingly.

“Never mind that!” Carol changed the subject.

“Mmm!” Tony reached his bottle to Steve, trying to feed him again.

“Tony! Stop, Honey. Steve’s fine! He doesn’t need a bottle.” Carol patted his back, reassuring the confused man.

“Buh!” Tony again pointed to Steve’s groin. Steve crossed his legs.

“I’m okay, Little Buddy!” Steve fake laughed, hoping to convince him to move on stop whatever he was up to.

Natasha covered her face with her hands as she couldn’t help from laughing.

“Wait! I think I know what Tony’s trying to do!” Carol had an idea, “When he was really sick I knew he was hydrated enough because his diapers were wet! Awww! He must think you’re dehydrated, Steve. It’s kind of sweet, really.” 

Rhodey walked in at just the right moment. 

“But Cap isn’t wearing a diaper,” Natasha interjected.

Now Rhodey was the one trying to cover something with a little white lie. 

“Oh,” Rhodey sighed. “Well, um, obviously we wouldn’t judge him if he was!” The colonel tried to sound reassuring.

Steve was tired of hiding, and he knew his blushing would give him away eventually.

“Tony wanted me to, and I gave in to him! I don’t know why! Maybe he thinks I’m a baby too!”

“He wanted you to wear a-Oh my God!” Natasha was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out as she held her sides.

“Rogers, that’s incredibly kind of you to entertain Stark in such a…humbling way!” Thor patted Steve on the back heartily. 

“So very sweet! Thank you! Look how happy he is!” Carol cooed. 

Nat and Bruce were in stitches.

Tony looked to his laughing teammates and back to Steve and grew uneasy. He anxiously tried to hand his bottle to Cap.

“Steve, Tony must really be worried about you. I have an idea! Thor why don’t you give Steve a water-bottle!”

“A terrific idea!” 

“No, I don’t think-“  
  
“Buh!” Tony whimpered, and his lip quivered.  
  
Steve caved again.

“Hey!” He was surprised when the Asgardian took him into his lap and fed him the water-bottle. The sport-cap made it look like and feel like a baby bottle!

“Yay!” Tony was happy. 

“I finally get to bottle feed a little one. This is rather nice.” Thor whispered. 

“Hey!” Steve murmured around the bottle. 

“Steve, would you be more comfortable with some solid food? You are a dear for accepting a bottle for Tony’s sake.”

“Actually this is kind of nice. I haven’t had a close touch of any kind in a long time. Is that weird?”

“Not at all, Friend. And if I had known that I would have hugged you or at least a high-five much sooner.” Thor massaged Steve’s back. 

Tony started to whimper and pull at his pajamas.   
  
“I think he has to go! Let’s try to get him to the toilet before he wets!” Carol started toward the bathroom.

“Yes! Quickly!” Thor dashed after them with Steve still in his arms.

“Hey!” Cap protested.

 

“There you go, Sweetie.” Carol had sat Tony nude on the toilet.

Thor, Steve, and even Rhodey were all crammed in the restroom to reassure him. 

Tony just looked overwhelmed. His eyes watered.

“What is the matter, Little Stark? You’ve used the big boy potty before? Just relax.” Thor cooed.

Tony crossed his legs to keep from going.

“Maybe it would help if he saw someone do it first? That’s how we humans usually do it.” Rhodey added. 

“I can show him.” Steve sighed. “I know he’s worried for some reason and I’m not using the diaper! So I’ll show him.”

“How sweet! Go right ahead, Steve!” Carol, not having the best understanding of human interactions, saw nothing wrong with staying to watch.

Thor gently led her out of the restroom by the hand. 

“We will let Rogers handle this on his own alright, dear?” 

Rhodey, Thor, and Carol waited outside.

 

“It’s okay, Tony. It’s just you and me now. No reason to be scared. Can you go?"  
  
Tony’s knees were shaking, and his eyes were watering. He sniffled as he shook his head no.

“Would it help if I showed you?”

Tony nodded. 

Cap traded places and sat Tony on the edge of the bathtub while he removed his pajamas and lowered the ill-fitted diaper. 

“It’s easy. Just gotta sit and relax.” Steve demonstrated as his bladder released. “Now, you try!”

He replaced Tony on the seat. The confused man was hesitant, and his eyes still threatened to cry.

“Relax. I’m right here. Don’t be scared.” Steve’s voice was soft and soothing.

The shaking in Tony’s knees subsided as he relaxed and relieved his bladder.

“You’re doing it! Such a good job!”

  
Steve redressed the injured man and gave him a warm hug in congratulations. He helped him wash his hands in the sink.

 

“Good news!” Steve opened the door and announced to the rest of Tony’s caretakers. “He did it!”  
  
Thor immediately took Tony into his arms and smothered his face with kisses.  
  
“Wonderful! Wonderful job my sweet Little Stark! Papa knew you could do it!” 

A loud smack could be heard as Thor kissed Tony right on the lips causing the ironman to squeal with glee.

“Pa-pa!” Tony giggled as he nuzzled the Asgardian’s neck.

“Good job, Tony!” Captain Marvel kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Steve.”

Rhodey patted him on the back. 

“You are welcome, Ma’am. I'm just so relieved that Tony trusts me again. I missed him something terrible.” Steve blushed at this sappy admission. “And we need to be a team again if we are going to fight Thanos, I mean.” He tried to cover for his true feelings.

“Sure, Rogers. Sure.” Thor saw right through him.  
  


Natasha and Dr. Banner entered seeing the happy gang and Tony. 

“Banner! He did it! Stark urinated on the toilet. He’s learning so much!” Thor announced.

“Then we’re right on time! Nat, do you want to reward him this time?” Bruce gave the Black Widow a friendly smile encouraging her.

Still reserved, but willing to play along for the moment, Natasha presented Tony with his favorite teddy bear all stitched up and fixed.

“Ha! Ahh!” Tony smiled ear-to-ear, happy as he hugged the bear to his neck.   
  
“That’s for being a big boy,” Nat whispered in his ear. 


	12. Birthday Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's birthday! The gang shows a little cheer with a small celebration.

Carol took Tony into her arms and fed him from her breasts. The injured man was happy and peaceful as he hungrily drank.

Steve, however, wasn’t quite ready to see the blond superwoman in such a manner and excused himself from the nursery still wearing the zippered pajamas he had borrowed from Tony.

It had been long enough. His clothes should be clean and dry.

Steve went to check. 

He arrived in the laundry room just in time. But when the dryer stopped, he took out the clothing and folded it neatly.   
  
It was getting late, after all, and the pajamas were comfortable.  
  
And it did make Tony happy to dress in matching clothes.

 

Something popped into the captain’s thoughts.

He made a sudden discovery that made him dash back to the nursery.

He knocked frantically.

“It’s okay to come in Rogers! Tony is done with feeding.” Thor called from inside.

“You guys! I just realized something important! Tomorrow is Tony’s birthday!”  
  
Rhodey thought it over doing the math in his head.

“No, it isn’t. Tony’s birthday is May twenty-ninth and today is…May twenty-eighth!” He made the realization too. “Wow! It is Tony’s birthday! Poor little guy. No big Tony Stark party this year.” Rhodey was heartbroken. 

Thor was much more optimistic.

“No ‘big’ Tony Stark party, but why not throw him a ‘little’ Tony Stark party! We can celebrate with colorful, whimsical items and toys! Play games, open presents, eat cake!”

Carol’s eyes lit up. Steve was interested too. 

“I don’t think Romanov will like it one little bit. She hates to see us treating the big guy like a little baby.” Rhodey still sounded depressed over the state of his friend’s health.

“Well, it’s a celebration of growing and learning, which is what he needs. Who knows, maybe a birthday party will even awaken something in Tony to help him improve even more.” Steve was on board for the party.

“Did you mention cake?” Carol asked. 

“We will make sure he doesn’t spoil his appetite, of course,” Thor reassured.

“No, I think it’s great! It’s about time for Tony to try solids and something soft and sweet to start might make him more willing to try other foods too!” 

“I say it’s settled then!” Thor was delighted, “Stark will have a fun party no matter what anyone else has to say about it.” 

 

Steve played building blocks with Tony that night. The simple activity was soothing and relaxing until he woke up to find that he had nodded off on the carpet. 

A warmth heated his stomach and chest. He looked down to see that Tony had long since been asleep cuddled up to him. 

The captain placed his sleeping companion inside the crib, and after a brief moment of consideration, Steve decided to climb in and join him. 

For comfort.

For company.

And he was so sleepy he didn’t want to walk all the way to his quarters. 

There was just enough room for both pajama-clad men to hold each other surrounded by the bars. 

“Good night, Tony,” Steve whispered. 

  
The closeness reminded him of ancient memories when he used to snuggle up to his best friend, Bucky on cold nights. The padding also reminded him of his former weaker self. 

  
Poor Tony.

He must have suffered long and hard before being rescued. 

The Ironman had fought Thanos and survived only to watch his friends all die around him. 

And then succumb to infection from battle wounds while starving to death.   
  


Tony deserved a little pampering and attention after all of that. 

All of the hugs and kisses he wanted.

Maybe he had been tired of always being the big shot. 

He didn’t have to worry about matching his designer shoes to his tailored suits anymore.

Not like this. 

And he didn't have to maintain a team of superhuman while keeping himself in an iron suit of protection.

Superhumans that fought him every step of the way.

Including Steve.

Until he lost half of his friends.

Including Steve. 

But to a fight, not a snap. 

Maybe right before death what he wanted most was the one thing he never had.

To be loved unconditionally by people that he truly cared about despite everything. Then came along confused Carol with a book of pediatric health thanks to Steve’s mistake. 

Maybe doctor Banner was right. This was far from ideal, but Tony was happy. Not sad or mad. 

Happy.

A big happy-

Baby.

A baby that was about to turn one year closer to 50!

 

Steve continued to ponder over Tony’s life and his life until he slipped into a deep, deep sleep.

 

He dreamed about the days before the super serum enhanced his body.

 

In the dream, he was back in Brooklyn, right before Bucky left for military training. 

Steve Rogers, pre-serum,  was shorter, thinner, frail, and wrought with asthma. 

Bucky, tall, dark, and handsome hugged Steve to his chest.

“I’m going to miss you, Punk.” Bucky teased.

“I can’t even describe how much I’m going to miss you, Buck.” 

“I’ll be back on leave, ya know.” Bucky squeezed him tightly.

“You’re going to be surrounded by tons of big, buff, army guys. You’re going to forget all about me!” 

“Ha! No way! I can’t do this with those big guys.” Bucky laughed as he lifted the petite memory of Steve into his arms with ease. Steve wrapped his legs around his best friend and rested his head on his shoulder. 

In Bucky’s arms, he didn’t feel weak; he just felt loved. He even enjoyed the size difference between the two at times. Especially when Bucky swallowed him up in a hug or cuddled him under the covers on a cold night. 

 

It was a beautiful dream and a wonderful memory. 

 

However, after the pleasant dream, Steve was awakened by an unpleasant situation.

 

Tony was shaking him, trying to wake him up.

 

“S’eeb!” He murmured around his pacifier. 

“I’m up, Tony. I’m up! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you wet?” Steve was still half asleep. 

He hugged Tony close to him, trying to recreate the warmth of the dream. As he did, he reached to feel Tony’s diaper. Wet. “It’s okay, Buddy. Let me get you cleaned up.” 

But as Steve got up to climb over the crib bars, a wetness between his own legs startled him into tripping!

“Gotcha!” Thor caught the super soldier in his arms before he hit the ground. “I heard Tony fussing. Is he wet?” 

“We…both are,” Steve warned.

“Oh! Yes, I see that now. It’s no problem. Nothing to worry about!” Thor reassured as he laid the super soldier on the diaper mat and started to unzip his pajamas.

“Wait! Stop! I can do that part on my own! I just slept too hard! I didn’t wake up when I had to go!”

“Sure thing, Friend.” Thor helped Steve back up and handed him a clean diaper.

“Waah!” Tony fussed.

“What’s going on?” Carol rubbed her tired eyes as she approached the boys.

“Little Stark is wet. We were just about to change him.” Thor answered.

“I better go to use the restroom myself.” Steve started to walk away but quickly realized the swollen wet diaper pressed his legs apart to an uncomfortable degree. 

Adding to the problem, he felt a painful rash and chafing with each step.   
  
Thor placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder as he limped and waddled.

Carol took over changing Tony, while Thor lifted Steve onto his hip. 

“May I help you on your way?”   
  
Steve was too tired physically and emotionally to protest.  
  
In fact, he rested his cheek on the thunderer’s shoulder with a yawn.

The gentle rocking of each of his steps soothed Steve back into his deep slumber. Thor took care of him while he slept.

"There there, Rogers. It's the least I can do after all you've done for Stark." Thor removed the wet diaper and cleaned his fellow teammate with a warm washcloth. He redressed him in a snug diaper and zipped up the blue pajamas before hugging him back in his arms and taking him back to bed.

 

Steve woke up warm. He looked to see that he was holding Tony again, spooning him on the couch bed.

But there was some heated object constricting him by the waist as well. And even behind him, he felt a rock wall cradling him.

It was Thor!

He jolted, waking the muscled Avenger.

“Sssh! Go back to sleep.” Thor held him tight, “The heater has broken again. Rest awhile and help us keep Stark warm.”

The sleepy captain was too tired to protest. He held Tony tight as he relaxed into Thor's hold himself. 

“Thanks for helping Steve!” Carol whispered, surprising Steve, who then realized she was on the other side of Tony.

Still too tired to move, he rested sandwiched between Tony and Thor with Carol on end.

 

A knock on the door awakened the team.

James Rhodes let himself in. He smiled at the sight of the three blond superhumans cradling Tony in the bed.  
  
“Why wasn’t I invited to the slumber party, guys?” He laughed as they yawned.

“Our heater is broken,” Thor admitted.

“That’s strange. Tony set up the system himself. I wouldn’t think he’d make a mistake. Anyway, we have the party set up! Kept things minimal, but I’m excited to see his face!” Rhodey stepped over to see Tony eye to eye. “Do you know what today is, Tones?”  
  
Tony smiled around his pacifier as he looked into his friend’s eyes.

“Nuh uh.” He shook his head no.

“It’s your birthday!”

Tony pointed to himself and giggled.

“Yep! We have something for you. Are you ready to come to see?” 

Tony nodded enthusiastically. 

Rhodey took Tony while the others got ready. 

 

Still, on Rhodey’s hip, they entered the party.

Tony’s eyes lit up at the sight of the conference room decorated with a smattering of streamers and a spackle of balloons. 

Bruce and even Nat were present with big smiles. 

In the center of the table stood a white frosted cake with rainbow sprinkles, one candle lit in the center. A pile of wrapped gifts stood behind the cake. 

The confused Avenger gasped and smiled wide at the sight. 

He turned to look to Thor then to Captain Marvel

He pointed to himself in question with a face that read curiosity and excitement.

“Yes, my dear. This is for you! It’s a party for you! For your birthday!” Thor ran his fingers through Tony’s hair and massaged his scalp. Tony leaned into the touch.

“Happy Birthday!” Carol kissed a warm kiss to his cheek. 

Tony looked to his friends, then the cake, then back to Thor and Carol with tears in his eyes. 

His excited expression had turned into real suffering.

“Those don’t look like tears of joy,” Rhodey stated in a warning tone.

Rhodey squeezed Tony to his chest, pressing his cheek to his. Thor came close to rub Tony’s back. 

“Tones? What’s wrong? What is it?” Tony’s oldest friend asked.

Tony tried to speak around the pacifier. 

He looked into Rhodey’s eyes as if he wanted to speak but couldn’t

The rest of the gang was left confused.

“Did we do something wrong?” Doctor Banner evaluated the decorations. “We kept it light, right? Is it too much?”  
  
“Maybe it isn’t enough,” Natasha observed. “Tony Stark typically has ragers for his birthday! Is he remembering?”  
  
“Or is he remembering being a kid?” Steve added. “This is, basically, themed for a child.”  
  
“That’s a good point.” Dr. Banner considered Steve’s words. “If he is remembering back to his actual childhood, he must be feeling a rush of emotions! Both disappointment with our attempt and with the state he’s in now-“  
  
“Our attempt? No, Doctor. I know how about Howard Starks A+ parenting,” Rhodey spat with sarcasm. “This might be more than anything he ever had from his family, billionaire heir or not!”

Steve looked down. Howard was a friend of his after all. 

Had been.

Rhodey and Thor sat on the couch with Tony balling in Rhodey’s arms while the colonel kissed his forehead, Thor offering words of support.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asked softly.

Tony turned to see Steve and threw out his arms, asking Steve to hold him. The cap obliged and lifted Tony into his arms.

  
“Dey!” Tony babbled, voice muffled by his pacifier.

“What did he say?” Thor was anxious, hoping for a clue about Tony’s behavior.

Steve gently removed the pacifier.

“What is it, Tony? What’s wrong? Can you tell us? Can you try?” 

Tony touched his thumb to his forehead.

Rhodey recognized the sign.

“Isn’t that-?”  
  
“Daddy!” Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest and cried hot tears.

Thor looked heartbroken.

“Daddy-daddy-daddyy!” Tony babbled.

Steve squeezed hard.

“Wait? Does he think Steve is-?” Bruce asked. 

“Appears so,” Nat commented

“No. I think he’s remembering Howard. That’s why he’s crying so hard.” Steve rocked Tony to soothe him. “It’s okay. All of your friends are here, and we’ll look after you.”

“Maybe he’ll feel better after feeding?” Carol took Tony from Steve. He willingly let the female captain take him into her arms.

 

“I knew bringing up old memories would be painful for him. But I didn’t think this would bring up anything. We were so careful!” 

“We don’t know what’s he’s thinking. I’m going to feed him to see if that helps.”

Carol took to the couch with Tony supported tenderly in her arms. 

Tony was sobbing and breathing in hiccups.

Steve looked the other way.

“Are you going to be okay, Steve?” Carol asked as she started to unbutton her blouse.

“Please, Tony’s what’s important right now. Anything to take care of him.” He said, facing the opposite direction.

Despite the crying Tony’s swollen lips latched onto Carol’s breast. He continued to whimper for a moment. 

“There there, Tony. It’s okay.” Carol sang as Tony suckled more of the sweetness until only a few tears fell. Once he had finished, she wiped his face removing the last tears with his bib.

Nat sat next to Carol and Tony to speak to him. 

“Hey, big guy. I don’t know what’s wrong, but today is supposed to be a happy day. You’re one year older! And I know that doesn’t make a lot of sense right now given your…condition, but here! Maybe a little cake will make you feel better.” 

Carol wiped away the remaining tears as Nat showed Tony a colorful, sprinkled bite of cake.

He looked to the rainbow treat then to Nat’s smile. Trusting her, he parted his lips for the bite.

“Before I wanted Tony to remember his past so badly,” Nat said with guilt as Tony accepted the sweets. 

“I still believe he’s in there! As I said, it’s as if he remembers like our Tony, but reacts like baby-Tony. And he has plenty of traumatic memories.” Rhodey offered.

“How did he use to handle those memories,” Carol asked

“Alcohol and loose women. And being cold and distant to his friends.” Rhodey sighed.  
  
“Oh, dear. I don’t have anything like that for you, Sweetheart.” Carol kissed Tony’s forehead. 

He was still gumming the frosting and cake. 

He worked to gulp down the first bite of solid food in several weeks. 

Tony was quiet. The crew looked on in question for his reaction.  
  


A smile broke out across his frosting covered cheeks.

“Mmmm!” He smacked his lips.

“He likes it!” Nat spooned up another bit of cake and offered it to his lips as he hungrily gummed it down, transferring more frosting onto his face. 

Carol wiped him clean as he giggled in her arms. 

“All better?” 

Tony answered by turning to wrap his arms around the lady captains neck in a hug and kissed a sloppy, frosting kiss onto her cheek. 

He turned back to Nat for another bite.

“How about that!” Dr. Banner chuckled. “He just needed a little tender love and care.”   
  
Tony finished off two slices of cake before slowing down.  
Thor had a bottle of milk to help wash it down. To the Asgardian’s surprise, Tony reached for him and happily accepted the warm bottle as he puckered up.

“I finally get to feed him! So precious!” Thor was near tears as he fed Tony the bottle.

“Precious and tough! He’s getting better and stronger!” Nat sounded excited about the recovery. 

Steve offered Tony his first birthday present. Tony ripped off the paper to reveal what looked like an antique toy.

“Another one of your old toys, Captain?” Carol asked as Steve showed off the wood and glass labyrinth. A little ball bearing rolled around inside the maze, and hand triggers rocked the platform front and back and side to side. 

“Yes! This was one of my favorites, but it might be too easy for our clever Tony.”   
  
Tony was mesmerized. He hugged Steve in a quick hug before studying the toy with a huge smile.

"Happy Birthday, Tony. I hope it's a good one." Steve nuzzled Tony's hair.   
Tony turned and kissed his cheek. 


	13. Use Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gives Tony a speech lesson.

“Having fun?” Cap laid on his side with Tony sitting up against him while he played with his toy trucks.

“Ha!” Tony held up a blue toy car smiling as he showed it off to Steve.

“Nice one! Did you get that for speech lessons?” 

Tony just continued playing as if he hadn’t heard the question. Steve turned Tony by the hips so that they were facing each other. Steve pointed to the blue toy.

“Car, Tony. That’s a car. Can you say ‘car?’” He gently coached. “C-ah-r.” He accompanied with the sign, making his two fists pump an imaginary steering wheel.

Tony looked at Cap studying him.

He smiled as he copied the wheel pantomime.

“That’s…good, Tony. Real good. Can you say it? Car!”

“Mmmm…!” Tony whimpered, his smile turning into a frown and his eyes threatening to cry.

“Tony, don’t cry! It’s okay. You did the sign for ‘car,’” Steve said along with the sign to reinforce it, “That’s so good! Let’s take a break! Would you like some leftover birthday cake?” 

At this, Tony smiled and nodded while throwing his arms out, begging for Cap to pick him up and carry him to the kitchen. 

 

Even with the facial hair, Tony was so babyish and cute as he opened up like a baby bird waiting for Steve to feed him the bite of cake.

“Mmmm!” Tony mouthed down the spoon, gumming the cake, a few flecks of frosting on his cheeks.   
  
“Enjoy it! Cake, Tony. This is ‘cake!’ Can you say cake?” Steve held out one hand palm up with the other over it then pulled upward. 

Tony mimicked the hand motions and smiled proudly, still with a mouthful of the treat.

“Very good, but can you say it? Cake!”

“Krrg!” Tony grunted with a mouthful of sticky frosting.

“Alright! Cap squeezed his sick friend in a hug. “You did it! I say that counts.” He laughed as he offered Tony another bite of the sweets. 

“What’s another word I can teach you?” Steve thought, “How about, and this is a harder one, ‘captain?’” 

Tony was too busy chomping the sugary stuff in his mouth. 

“Cap-tan.” Steve sounded it out while tapping his fingertips to his shoulder.

Rhodey and Natasha entered the kitchen and helped themselves to the cake as well.

“Teaching him new words, Cap?” Rhodey asked.

Tony smiled at his friend.

“Trying to.” Steve said, “Rhodes, could Tony always sign?”

“I’ve never known him to, but knowing Tony he probably knew a few business terms as well as…enough to get cute hearing impaired girls to go on a date with him.”

Natasha turned up her nose to this.

“Those days are long gone though,” Rhodey said with grief.

“That sounds like the old Tony we know for sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Never thought I’d miss him so much.”

“What words have you tried?” Rhodey tried to keep things light. 

“We’ve tried, car, cake, and captain.” Steve signed along, “I guess we’re doing C’s.”

“You taught him ‘captain,’ but not ‘colonel?’” Rhodey said with a mocked offense. “A colonel is higher than a captain, Tony!” he instructed. 

“Well, I don’t know the sign for that! Do you?” Steve asked.

“Um, no. But I could look it up.” Rhodey pulled up a youtube video of a man performing an intricate sign with many different motions. “Whoa…”  
  
“I bet Tony could learn it. He’s really smart.” Natasha said in between bites of birthday cake. 

They all knew how brilliant Tony was even in this state, still, it hurt every time they were reminded of the man’s condition. 

“I know one you might like, Tones.” Rhodey pulled his fingertips apart then tapped his cheek. “Kiss?” 

Tony smiled ear-to-ear as Rhodey leaned in offering his cheek. Tony puckered up and smooched the man, leaving a sticky frosting imprint.

“Good thinking!” Cap praised, “Kiss? Can you say kiss?” Cap tapped his cheek.

Tony said nothing but practically lunged at Steve with a kiss. 

They all laughed.

Thor and Captain Marvel entered.

“What’s so funny?” Carol asked.

“Oh, hey Carol. We were just having some leftover cake and trying to teach Tony some new words.” Steve said.

“Well, not teach him _new_ words. But get him to _remember_ words.” Natasha corrected with a seriousness.

Rhodey wasn’t as optimistic. His face expressed grief over his friend's illness.

“Mmm!” Tony looked to Thor and Carol and tapped his cheek. 

“Of course, Sweetie!” Carol pressed her lips lovingly to the confused man’s cheek.   
  
Thor followed suit. 

“My goodness!” Thor kissed Tony’s cheek again, “He’s filling out! Feel how soft these chubby cheeks are?” Thor continued to smack kisses onto Tony’s face making him giggle.

“They are soft! Tony! You’re getting so big!” Carol gushed.

“Strong!” Tony said clearly.

“Yes! So strong! He knows that one!” Thor praised.

“Smart!” Tony added.

“It seems like he knows S’s pretty well. I know he knows ‘suit.’” Natasha observed.

“I know that too…” Steve said gravely. Remembering their teddy-bear brawl.

“Steeb.” Tony cooed.

The room fell silent.

“He…knows your name?” Rhodey was interested, “Did you teach him that, Cap?”  
  
“What? No. He just...knows it. I didn’t think much of it, but-“

“He doesn’t remember the rest of us.” Rhodey was hurt.

“We don’t know that!” Nat was offended. 

Tony heard his friends becoming upset and turned anxious.

He felt like he did something wrong.

He whimpered and his eyes watered.

Carol took him into her arms.

“It’s okay, Tony. It’s okay.” She comforted rubbing his back.

Tony cheered up.

He looked into Carol’s eyes with a smile and tapped his fingers on his shoulder.

“Oooh! What does that one mean?” Carol asked.

Rhodey and Steve looked to each other in shock.

“It’s-“  
  
“Ma-ma!” Tony continued to tap his shoulder. “Ma-ma!”

“It means ‘captain,’ but-“  
  
“Kahpin Ma-ma!” Tony laughed and smiled.

Natasha gasped.

“I don’t believe it, I think he’s saying, Captain Marvel. All this time-“ Tears streamed from Natasha’s eyes.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions. After all, he met her _after_ the injury. As incredible as it is, it’s still a learned name, not a remembered one.” Rhodey tried to be logical, but his voice was shaking.

“Wait. I have an idea,” Natasha approached Tony, “Who is that, Tony?” She pointed to Thor.

“Pa-pa!” He said around his fingers that were now in his mouth.

“See?” Rhodes quipped.

Natasha leaned in and whispered to Tony,

“I need you to be a big boy, remember? Smart? Strong?”

Tony nodded.

“Okay, Big Guy, think about it. Sound it out. Who is that?” Nat pointed to Thor again.

He pursed his lips around his fingers.

“Big boy.” Nat reminded as she gently pulled Tony’s hand away from his mouth. “Who is that?”

“Pa…Pa…”  
  
“Say it!”

“Poin' Breck!” Tony exclaimed with pride.

“Yes!” Nat hugged Tony and squeezed him.

Rhodey’s jaw hung open. 

Steve gasped.

Thor was still for a moment.

Then he smiled a big smile and took Tony into his arms and held him close.

“Well done, Stark. Well done.” The Asgardian rocked the man in his arms, “Papa is so proud of you. And I'll always be your Papa.”


	14. C for Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is so happy to have Tony back in his life, but the Cap' is having some strange habits.  
> Thor helps out as best as he can.

Doctor Banner was starting to have questions after seeing the cut to Steve’s cheek heal miraculously fast. 

What could have caused it?

Then it hit him!  
The milk.  
Tony squirted his bottle at Steve, and after only a mere contact, his cut was gone!

This was big!   
What else could be fixed by the milk?  
Could he isolate its healing properties? That would require testing on subjects at some point, and he would need to know if there were any negative effects before he could do that.

Negative effects.  
Tony drank about a gallon of the stuff a day! 

For weeks! 

And he was happy and healthy-

Or was he?  
  
He left Earth a 40-something-year-old man with a dark past and many character flaws,

But returned home a _big, happy, baby_.

Was this to blame?  


He decided to begin secret testing right away. He convinced Thor and Carol that it was time to try out some new foods for Tony. He had even put a few bottles containing Almond milk in the fridge next to Carol’s milk.   
  
“I just don’t see why Tony needs a different milk! I can just freeze more of mine. We’ll have a surplus!”

“Yes! Let’s try to build that surplus, but in the meantime, we will just see how Tony reacts to the new foods and milk. Here, I’ll put a big C on your milk so that everyone will know it’s Carol’s and the other bottles are almond milk.” Bruce felt slightly guilty lying to her, but if there were healing properties in that milk, he had to find them! And if the liquid were making Tony into something he wasn’t, he would need to find that too.

 

Steve and Tony were playing with Tony’s crayons. It was soothing for Steve just to shut his mind off and make colors on the page. 

Tony was more purposeful with his work. His brow squinted as his fist pumped the wax onto the page with determination. When he was finished, he had colored a rainbow that took up the whole page. 

“Ha!” He smiled, looking so happy with his work. Tony then crawled over to Thor who was sitting on the couch. “Mmm!” He handed his paper to the Thunderer.

“For me?” 

Tony nodded.

“Oh, it’s beautiful, Little Stark! Thank you so much! Wait is this…rainbow bridge? You drew the Bifrost for me? This is terrific!” Thor lifted Tony into his lap for a hug. “What did I do to deserve such a gift?”

Tony pointed to the wall.

“Mmm!” His voice muffled by his pacifier.

“I think he’s pointing to that calendar. Is today a day of importance?” Carol chimed in.

“Well no, except-“ Thor looked closer at the dates, “It’s Father’s Day. Why that’s-“ The Asgardian choked up. “Thank you, Little Stark.” Thor held Tony tight in his muscular arms. “I never had any children of my own, but you truly mean the world to me, dear friend.”

Carol reached to pet Tony’s hair. She had a mournful look.

“You mean so much to both of us! You know, I…had a daughter.” She whispered.

“A daughter? You never mentioned. No wonder you are so good with our Precious Stark.” Thor smiled, but Carol continued to frown.

“I mean…I think I had a daughter. I have flashes of memory of her, but the doctors say I’ve never been pregnant or given birth. And I bottle-fed her in my memories. She was so beautiful."  
  
“I bet! If she looked anything like you-“  
  
“She didn’t. She was dark. She looked dark, I mean. She was so full of light! With dark skin and beautiful black hair that grew out in perfect ringlets.”

“Maybe she was adopted.” Thor smiled warmly. “My brother was adopted, and I loved him like a true brother. I’d give anything to see him again.” Thor kissed Tony’s forehead. 

“Adopted…? That might be. I’m sorry about your brother, Thor. As for me, maybe it’s for the best that I don’t remember my family. That would hurt so badly.”

Tony looked to his caretakers as if he understood.

He rocked his arms, pantomiming a baby.

“Yes, Little Stark, we are talking about babies. Isn’t that exciting?”

Tony crossed his hands at the wrists and wriggled his fingers.  
  
“Ssspider!” Tony whined. He patted his hand twice.

“I knew you could remember. Peter Parker? Your Spider friend, right?"  
  
Tony rocked his arms again. Then pointed to himself.

Carol and Thor looked to each other in question.

“Tony, honey, are you saying the spider was your baby?”

Tony smiled a sad smile and nodded.

“Perhaps he is showing us his form of child-like imagination.” Thor hugged Tony.

“Do you have any other babies, Tony?”  
  
“Steeb!” He laughed and pointed to Cap.

“Ha! See? What a fun imagination.” Thor kissed the confused man’s hair. “Rhodes was right. He has Stark’s memories, but thinks like a babe, a precious babe.”

“We love you, Tony.” Carol kissed his cheek.

Steve heard them fussing over Tony, but he was too content with his coloring to notice much. He truly was detached as he therapeutically lost himself in the activity.

Until he fell asleep.  


Only to be woken by Thor lifting him into his arms.

“Hey!” Steve yawned. 

“Time for bed, Rogers. Or do you need me to take you to the restroom first?”  
  
“No!” He protested. “I don’t need you to do that! And I’m not even tired.” He said with his eyes still closed.  
  
“Ha! I called your name and shook you for twenty minutes before you woke up. Come on then. Let’s make a pitstop.” Thor carried the sleepy captain to the restroom where helped him out of his day clothes and sat him on the toilet.

Steve’s bladder was bursting as it drained into the bowl.

“Rogers, you would have had an accident for certain!”

Steve was too tired to respond or protest as the Asgardian slipped the pull-ups onto his legs and dressed him in some of Tony’s pajamas. 

Dressed and ready for bed, Thor lifted Steve to carry him, but to his surprise, the super-soldier wrapped his arms and legs around him and rested his head on his shoulder sleepily.

“Goodnight, Buck,” he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Thor’s collarbone.

Thor was still for a moment, contemplating what to do next.

“You miss your friend, eh? I see. I guess we all have someone we miss terribly.” The words fell on deaf ears as Steve softly snored on his shoulder. Still, he continued, “You know, it’s okay to accept help from us, just like this. I want you to know it’s okay.” Thor kissed his teammate a friendly kiss on his forehead before placing him in Tony’s crib.

Tony was still half awake as if he was waiting.  
He instantly wrapped his arms around Steve and fell asleep.

 

It wasn’t even 5 o’clock in the morning, but Tony was awake and fussing. 

“Ma-ma!” He kicked his legs, making a thumping sound in the crib, “Ma! Ma-ma!” He whaled until his eyes filled up with tears of frustration. “Ma-ma!” 

Steve woke up to the cries.

“What’s wrong, Tony?” He checked his diaper.  
Dry. 

“Well if that’s not it, what is it? Shh…! Shh!” Steve tried to console the confused man.

Tony whimpered and pointed his fingers to his mouth.

“He must be hungry!” Carol yawned as she and Thor approached the crib. “Come here, Sweetie.” She lifted Tony into her arms and carried him to the couch, where she unzipped her pajamas. Tony latched on and suckled curled up in her arms.

Steve blushed. Thor sensed his discomfort and lifted him out of the crib as well.

“Are you, by chance, hungry, Rogers? Let me take you to the kitchen.”  
  
“Maybe a coffee?” Steve caved and let the Thunder hold him and carry him.

 

Thor sat Steve on the kitchen countertop as he started the pot of coffee. Steve anxiously brushed at his face, focusing on his mouth, over and over again until his hand rested there, fingers daring to enter his lips.

 

“I know how to work this Midgardian contraption! Soon you will have the most full-bodied hot beverage in your hands!” Thor announced, pleased with himself.

“Thank you. I like mine with cream do we have any?” Steve said around his fingers.

Thor looked into the fridge for a few minutes making sounds of disappointment.

“Apologies, Rogers. I don’t believe we do,” he admitted. “Although Banner did purchase some plant-based milk for Tony. That might be good!”  
  
“That could work.” The two blonds smiled at each other.

“Alright then!” Thor looked into the fridge again. “I see we have blank bottles here, and baby bottles with a C here. C for coconut! This must be the coconut milk!”  
  
“That sounds really good! Can I try it?”

Thor unscrewed the nipple off of the baby-bottle, handing the open container to Steve.

“Mmm! It’s good! You can’t even taste the coconut!” He dribbled most of the container onto his chin and pajamas.

“You spilled.”

“Oops. I guess the bottles are a little hard to drink out of this way. You know it’s not what they were designed for!” Steve thought up an excuse.

“It’s fine! Here,” Thor handed Steve another bottle with the silicone nipple still in place.

Steve didn’t protest, he raised the bottle to his lips and reclined angling to angle the bottle just right, but as he was leaning backward, he smashed his head hard on the cabinet behind him making the dishes inside rattle in a startling sound.

“Here, let me help.” Thor eased Steve into his arms at just the right position for him to feed himself the bottle. 

Steve suckled and drank, his eyes closing, threatening to fall asleep.

“Are you alright, Rogers? You have been crashing quite hard and quite often. Also, I should tell you, last night...you kissed me.”  
  
Steve blushed hot red.

“What?!”

“You called me-“  
  
“Bucky…OH! I must have been dreaming again! I’m so sorry! That must have been so uncomfortable. Thor really-!”  
  
“Not at all. On Asgard showing affection to a friend is perfectly acceptable, but I didn’t want to keep it from you.”  
  
“You’re right. I've been passing out a lot. It's just that I hadn’t slept in ages until Tony started talking to me again. I stayed up anxious every night. But now that he’s happy and I’m happy…and he’s so warm when he cuddled up to me-“

“Perhaps instead of coffee, I’ll warm one of these milk bottles and take you back to bed?”  
  
“I…I don’t wanna wake Tony.”  
  
“Nonsense! Carol and Colonel Rhodes can take care of Stark. Why don’t I tuck you in for a good night’s sleep in a quiet place? Hmm?”  
  
Steve nodded as he finished the second bottle. Thor heated the third and gave it to Steve who got most of it down before falling asleep in the thunderer’s arms.  


Thor carried the sleeping Steve to the conference room.

He had already wet his pull-ups. 

“Poor dear.” Thor cleaned him and changed him into a thicker, over-night diaper that taped tight. He dressed him in clean pajamas too. 

The two men cuddled up for warmth on the couch in the conference room, peacefully and quietly as Steve scored some much-needed rest.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered with his eyes still closed as he pressed a kiss to the Asgardian’s jawline, “Thor.” 


	15. Scientific Method Part One: Form a Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is starting to question the effects Carol's care is having on Tony, but how can he be sure?  
> Meanwhile, a tiny change is coming to the Avengers Compound!

The morning was just starting, but Tony had already been awake for hours, still in his duckie pajamas, pacifier in his lips, smile on his face. 

Carol and Rhodey looked wiped out, but that didn’t stop them from enjoying Tony’s antics. 

Thor was still off somewhere with Steve. 

Tony climbed into Rhodey’s lap, threw his arms around his neck, and leaned in for a kiss.

“I haven’t gotten this much action in a long time, Tones!” He joked before kissing him again. 

“He’s so affectionate.” Carol marveled at the two and their friendship. “I’m so glad he has you.”  
  
“You kidding? I’m not the one who soared through outer space to rescue him from certain death and I definitely didn’t breastfeed him back to health.” he laughed.

“But I’ve only known him for a short while, and it sounds like, there’s a lot more to him that I haven’t seen…from before. Tell me, sir, what was Tony like before I knew him?”

“He was a real piece of work, that’s for sure. But he was brilliant and a loyal friend.” Rhodey kissed Tony’s temple.

“Where did you say you two met?”  
  
“School!” Tony chimed in.

A surprised smile took over Rhodey’s face. 

“That’s right!” His voice cracked as he squeezed Tony to his chest, “You do remember!” 

Carol looked on as the two shared a tender moment.

 

Doctor Banner was in his lab with the remaining bottles of Carol’s milk for Tony that he had stolen from the kitchen fridge.

“You’re up early.” Natasha strode in and ran her fingers along the doctor’s lab coat collar. “What’s so important that you left me alone?” She teased.

Bruce looked up from his work long enough to wrap her in a quick hug.

“I’m running some tests on Carol’s milk to see if her superhuman abilities have given her milk any special properties.”

“Cool! ‘Marvel Milk’ We can bottle it and sell it!” She teased.

“I’m not so sure. Specifically, I’m looking to see if there are any negative side effects."  
  
“Other than major weight gain?” 

“We can’t deny that Tony is different.” Bruce's tone was grave.  
  
“I know. And no one is more disappointed about it than me, but he nearly died! And Steve gave Carol two books that taught her to treat him like a baby. You don’t think…She’s also making him a baby?”

“I do.”

“No.” Natasha sighed. “How would we test that?”  
  
“The best way would be a blind test subject. Give the milk to a 'guinea pig' without telling them and observe their behavior after. It has to be someone who has no idea what we're up to. Preferably doesn't know what happened to Tony. If they go into the experiment with preconceived worry they may start to change psychosomatically.”  
  
“Good luck with that. Anyone under this roof would be instantly suspicious if you gave them a milky beverage out of the blue."  
  
“The other way is to take the milk away from Tony and note the effects.”  
  
Natasha looked uncomfortable with the suggestion.

“Bruce, trust me, I want Tony back to his old self, but in the right way! If we try to make him quit too quick that could be damaging! What about withdrawals?”

“I’ve thought of that! We have plenty of healthy alternatives for him. He’ll be fine."  
  
“Okay. I guess, if there is a chance this is hurting Stark then we have to quit.”

 

In the conference room, Steve cuddled up to Thor on the couch still wearing the baby blue fleece jammies and thick overnight diaper. The super soldier whimpered and squirmed creating heat in his sleep waking Thor.

“Rogers, dear? Are you warm enough?” Even in a whisper, Thor’s deep thundery voice was a soothing rumble.

Steve kept his eyes closed and shook his head no while pressing himself against Thor’s warmth.

“There there, friend!” Still holding Steve with one arm, Thor reached for Tony’s diaper bag. Inside he found a soft quilted blanket with little stars stitched into its design. “Perfect!” He announced as he tenderly wrapped Steve up in the warm cloth. 

“Perfect.” Steve echoed with a smile. His squirming had subsided. He raised a hand to suck on his fingers. 

This was new.

“Are you…hungry, Rogers?”

Steve nodded, fingers still in his mouth.

“Ah! Wait right here then.” 

Thor entered the kitchen to search for more coconut milk, but he had to dig through the fridge to find the last bottle with a C on it. Which should have seemed a little strange since there were plenty of bottles last night, but he was too worried about Steve’s needs to think of it.

Dr. Banner entered but stayed quiet, studying Thor. 

_Drats!_  
He’d realized he left behind another bottle delaying his test to take Tony off of the milk, but he saw Thor head in the wrong direction. He wasn’t going towards the nursery he was going towards the conference room.

“Nat!” Bruce whispered and signaled for Black Widow to follow him. 

“What’s he doing?”  
  
“He’s taking a bottle of the affected milk to the conference room!”  
  
“Is it for him?!” She grimaced at the thought. “I guess if it is, then we can see if The Mighty Thor turns into a baby!”  
  
“RIght! Then we will know!” Banner was all too excited as they continued to spy on their teammate.

But what they saw floored them. 

Thor wasn’t drinking the milk, but instead, tenderly held Captain America across his lap and fed him. 

“I-I can’t believe what I’m seeing!” Nat whispered. “You were right, Bruce! We were right! It’s bad! Very bad! And bad for Tony!”

Cap suckled down the warm milk and let Thor wipe his cheeks. He laughed a little at the attention then turned to bury himself in the Asgardian’s large and inviting chest. The bulky diaper was visible even through the fleece pajamas. Thor gave Steve’s bottom a quick squeeze to make sure he was still dry before once again wrapping Steve up in the blanket and snuggling him to sleep. 

 

Bruce stormed down the hall to the nursery with Natasha following close behind.   
  
There was no right way to do this. Captain Marvel would most certainly be hurt by their finding and devastated when they insisted she no longer care for Tony, but as far as they were concerned, it had to be done

“Like ripping off a bandaid.” Natasha quipped as they neared the nursery on their mission.

“I’m prepared to go Hulk-mode if she fights us on this.” The doctors face read determination. 

But before he could rip the door open and storm inside, Rhodey opened it already distraught.

Tony’s screams could be heard muffled through Carol’s arms and she held him close and comforted him.

“Doc! I’m so glad you’re here!” Rhodes pointed the camera security screen. “An enemy combatant is here and I don’t know why! Maybe revenge? Maybe to loot us and steal equipment, I don’t know! Just look!” 

Bruce took hold of the computer screen displaying the security threat.

“That guy…?” Natasha rolled her eyes.

“He’s dangerous! Tony’s scared! We can’t trust him! That’s who broke both of my legs.” Rhodes insisted.

“I understand your concern, Colonel, but he was just acting as one of Steve’s goons during Tony’s big fight! That’s why he’s crying. Trust me, the guy is a total goofball who just happens to grow in size!” Natasha downplayed their worries. “He might even want to help.”

“Who is this guy?” Bruce was lost.

“Calls himself Ant-Man. I say we let him in.” Natasha convinced them.

Rhodes thought it over.  
“I guess he was just following Cap’s orders, but keep him away from Tony until we know he’s cool.”

Bruce took Nat by the hand back into the hall.

“Are you sure about this?” Bruce whispered.

“Yes! He can be our blind test subject in our little study!” Nat winked.  



	16. Help from Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Banner's experiment is ruined before it can even begin when Scott accidentally reveals a secret about himself.

“Shhhhhh….” Carol held the screaming Tony in her arms and bounced him on her knee, “It’s okay, Sweetie. It’s okay. Did the bad man scare you?”   
  
“Big man! Big bad man!” Tony wailed, face wet with tears.

“It’s okay, Mama’s here. No one is going to hurt you, Tony. I promise!” Carol whispered and kissed Tony’s wet cheeks trying to calm him down.

“You got me here too, Buddy!” Rhodey rubbed Tony’s back. “And you saw your friends Hulk and Black Widow. They’re going to go deal with the big bad man right now.”

His friends’ comforting soothed the confused man. His sobbing quieted to silent tears. He tugged at his pajamas.

“Do you have to go to the potty, Tony-Bear?” Carol picked him up ready to take him to the bathroom.

“I think he already did. I think that’s why he’s so upset.” Rhodey noticed Tony’s disappointed expression.

“Oh Tony, it’s okay. Were you trying to be a big boy?”  
  
Tony nodded as tears streamed down.

“But you got upset and wet?”  
  
He nodded a mournful nod again.

“It’s alright. Tell you what, how about a nice bath and then naptime with Uncle Rhodey and me? Hmm?”

Tony answered by throwing his arms around her neck and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Naptime sounds good to me too!” Rhodey got to work setting up the couch bed while Carol took Tony to the bath. 

 

Once in the bathroom, Carol removed Tony’s pajamas. His diaper was swollen. She removed it and wiped him clean with a soothing warm washcloth. 

She sat him on the toilet while she ran the bathwater. 

“See? You’re still a big boy! You’re going all by yourself.” She praised. “But Mama and all of your friends are happy to help you too. With whatever you need.”

With a kiss, the female captain placed Tony in the bath. 

He smiled and giggled with delight at the warm bubbly water.

Carol paid extra attention to his hair, comforting him with a scalp massage while Tony played with soap bubbles. 

“How are things going in here?” Rhodey couldn’t help but smile seeing his friend have so much fun. “Are you about ready to towel off?” 

Tony nodded and smiled. 

Rhodey picked out the biggest, fluffiest towel. He and Carol worked together to dry Tony off. 

Carol reached for a diaper, but Tony whined.

He shook his head no.

“That!” Tony pointed to the pull-ups instead.

“I think someone wants to be a little more independent.” Rhodey helped him into the pull-up.

“Are you sure?” Carol was nervous, but Tony looked so happy in his big-boy briefs. “Okay, just tell one of us when you have to go and we’ll help you to the bathroom.” 

Tony was smiling the biggest smile then yawned the biggest yawn.

“It’s naptime alright!” Rhodey carried his friend to bed and spooned him while Tony snuggled Captain Marvel in a cuddle sandwich. 

“Do you want your pacifier?” Carol offered. 

Tony proudly shook his head no.

“If you change your mind, it’s right here.” she started to set the pacifier down, but Tony whined. 

“Mmm!” He pointed to his mouth. 

“Sounds like he changed his mind.” Rhodey chuckled, holding his friend.

“You can still have your pacifier when you’re a big boy.” Carol gave Tony the pacifier and he readily began suckling it making the cutest chucking sounds. “Love you.” She kissed his forehead and snuggled him close.

Tony smiled and snuggled against her.

 

Meanwhile, in the conference room, Steve was still snoring into Thor’s neck, warm and cozy under the blanket, wearing Tony’s pajamas. 

Thor gave him a squeeze and brushed his fingers through his hair. Steve gently stirred in his sleep and raised his thumb to his lips without waking. 

“You shouldn’t do that, you know,” Thor whispered, knowing Steve couldn’t hear him in his sleep. “I might have something better.”

Still holding Steve, Thor reached into Tony’s diaper bag and found a new pacifier. 

He gently pulled Steve’s hand from his mouth and replaced it with the silicone nub.

Steve readily began suckling as Thor held him snug. 

 

In Doctor Banner’s laboratory:

“Guys! Thank you so much for letting me in! I’m still in shock about everything that’s happened.” Scott was practically shaking.

“It happened 5 years ago…” Natasha found his state of emotions interesting.

“Not for me! I was in the quantum realm. The last 5 years felt like 5 seconds. And,” Scott became mournful, “And I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you battle against Thanos.”

Bruce stopped what he was doing and turned to them.

“Did you say Quantum Realm?” 

“Yes! And my friend who was supposed to pull me out was one of the ones vaporized. So I was stuck.”

“We’re glad you’re here now, Scott. And maybe there is a way you can help us.” Doctor Banner held a clipboard.

“Sure, anything! Tell the guys I’m sorry about the fight in Germany too.”

“We will get to that. But right now we are trying to save Tony Stark. He survived the battle against Thanos, but suffered severe physical and mental wounds.”  
  
“I’m so sorry to hear that. I’ll do anything I can to help, anything!”  
  
“Anything?” Banner’s tone was ominous. 

“Just…what do you need me to do? Steal something?”  
  
“Not exactly. We’ve done the stealing already.” Banner admitted. “Scott, Tony was rescued with an experimental…supplement. An alien food source. And he recovered well, spectacularly well. But he is still not well enough to…communicate with us.”  
  
“I see.” Scott looked down in thought.

Natasha was surprised.  
“Bruce, can I talk to you for a second?” She stole the doctor away from earshot. “I thought we were going to let Scott go into it blind? A blind subject?”  
  
“I know.” He sighed. “I didn’t have the heart to experiment on him without his consent. I think many of our friends would empathize.”  
  
“I see your point. There has been a lot of that to a lot of these guys. We will do this the right way.”

“I’m still going to withhold the possible side effects. And I have some diapers ready to save his dignity when we get to that point.”  
  
“Okay.”

Nat and Bruce reproached Scott but their faces went white when they saw that Scott had found the diapers. 

“Oh no,” Nat whispered.

“It’s okay. Maybe he still won’t know.” 

“Is this…is this some sort of joke?” Scott sounded like he was about cry. 

“Did you already give him some-?” Nat whispered.  
  
“No!” 

“I knew SHIELD had super-secret intel on me, but…this is taking it too far.” Scott set the adult diaper down and put both hands to his face in embarrassment.

“What do you mean?” Bruce was genuinely confused.

“Don’t you know? Aren’t these….aren’t these for me? Is that what your little test is about? Did you know I was coming?”  
  
“No! Honestly, no!” Bruce was taken aback.   
  
“He’s telling the truth!” Natasha supported Bruce. 

Now they were the ones confused.

“Did you talk to my ex-wife? Is that how you knew about this? My secret.”  
  
“Really,” Natasha softened, “We didn’t know, but…if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, it’s okay. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”  
  
“Yeah right!” Scott turned to look for the door. “I should go. I should just go.”  
  
“No! Please!” Bruce shouted. “Please, you can help us! You can tell us about the quantum realm.”  
  
“What?” Natasha turned to Bruce.

“Forget the experiment. This is much bigger! Please, Scott! Will you help us.”

Scott wiped away a tear.  
  
“I guess so. Just give me a minute.” 

Bruce took to his side and hugged the Ant-Man.

 

Back in the conference room, snug in Thor’s arms, Steve dreamt of being small and back in Brooklyn again. 

 

He dreamt of an old memory. 

Bucky was home on leave from the Army for Christmas. He was so buff and strong. Steve felt like such a weakling compared to him. Not only was he smaller and constantly sick, but he would cough so much that he’d often lose control of his bladder in the night. 

“Stop your crying, Stevie! It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Lotsa guys in the army have the same problem.” Buck lectured.

“Just let me go home! I’ll sleep in my own bed alone tonight.” Steve groaned.

“You kiddin’?! It’s supposed to be ten below tonight! And your momma’s still gone, isn’t she? No way, Doll! You’re staying with me whether you like it or not!” Bucky had something in his hands.  
  
“I don’t want to wear that! I’m not a baby!”  
  
“Yeah right! Listen to you! You sure sound like one!” Bucky teased. He was holding a large padded cloth trying to console his best friend. “Look, Stevie, I know it’s not what you want, but I know you don’t want to wet the sheets either. Wet cloth or wet sheets. You gotta make a choice.”

Steve was really crying now.

Bucky swallowed him up in a warm hug. 

“I know you’re so tough, Stevie. For your size, for anybody really! But even tough guys gotta accept help sometimes. Hmm? Will you let me help you?” 

Steve sniffled as Bucky’s words played in his mind.

“I don’t even know how to put it on.” He sobbed.

“I can help with that too. Will you let me?” Bucky rubbed Steve’s back in soothing little circles. Steve would have done anything for Bucky. 

Even that.

He looked up into Bucky’s steely blue eyes and nodded. 

Bucky consoled him with a warm kiss to his forehead. He then folded the padded cloth into a large triangle and laid it on the bed. He nodded to Steve and he undressed and sat on the cloth, exposed and trusting his best friend. Bucky folded in the corners of the cloth diaper and fastened them tight and secure with safety pin dipped in baby blue plastic. 

“All done. See? Not so bad! Once you put your pajamas on you won’t even know.” Bucky admired his work, but Steve moved his hands to cover himself. 

“I feel like a baby,” he whined.

“You can be my baby if you want.” Bucky tackled Steve wrestling him into his arms and holding him tight, tickling his neck with kisses, forcing him to laugh.

“Okay! Okay!” Steve laughed “Stop! Please!”   
  
The taller man eased up with the tickling but continued to hold Steve close. 

“Man! I missed you!” He exclaimed.

“Really? Even an asthmatic bed-wetter like me? I don’t gross you out? What happens tonight…if I wet?” 

“I’ll change you! I got a whole stack of these. Easy day. Stop worrying! The whole point of wearing protection to bed is so that you don’t have to worry. Just let me help you, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Steve forced himself to relax as he and Bucky cuddled for warmth. “Hey, Buck? Do you ever think they’ll be a time that you’ll need my help?”  
  
“I’m sure of it, Stevie. Goodnight, Doll.” 

 

Steve slept with a smile on his face while dreaming of the sweet memory. 

 


	17. Mixed-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to understand Tony's condition, Bruce and Natasha adopt a certain method in order to get information from Scott Lang.

Scott wiped away his tears using the box of tissues Dr. Banner had given him in his lab. He had inadvertently given away an embarrassing secret about himself and wept with discomfort but tried to recover, determined to help the Avengers Team.

 

Banner and Natasha gave the Ant-Man a moment to himself while they whispered over what to do next.

 

“Oh my God! So…what’s going on?! I don’t even-“ Nat’s mind was going a mile a minute.

“I’m having difficulties with the news myself.” Banner admitted. 

“Is everyone an adult-baby now? Is this part of Thanos’ plan?!”

“Let’s hope not. Though, I think the answer is something much simpler.”  
  
“But first Tony, then Steve, and now this guy? That’s three!”   
  
“I know and that is an alarming number, but there is a chance it’s all coincidental. We really don’t have enough information. And clearly, Scott here isn’t like Tony.” The doctor adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses as he thought. “Scott can still…communicate with us. Like an adult even! I say we ask him, interview him. Get as much information as we can and see if it relates or not.”

Natasha looked back to the tearful man.

“Yeah, that would be the most basic solution, but it’s not going to be an easy conversation.”

“I know.” Banner said gravely, “But nothing has been easy for a very long time. Getting some insight might actually make things easier.”

Bruce turned to start towards Scott.

“Wait,” Nat’s tone was soft, “Maybe I should? Do you think he would respond better to a female? If he is like Tony, maybe he needs a…Mommy?”

Banner seemed offended, but for a surprising reason.

“You don’t think he needs a big brother? I can be paternal too. Like Papa-Thor?” he puffed his chest up to look mightier.

“Oh, for sure,” Nat couldn’t help but snicker, “We’ll both approach him tenderly and with lots of support.”

“And hugs and kisses too?” Bruce wondered.

“We’ll see what the moment calls for.” Nat teased.

 

Nat slowly stepped towards Scott with a big, warm, smile.

“Hi there, Scotty.” she cooed stood next to him and placed her arms around him, hugging him to her body. “We are so happy that you came to help us. Such a brave little sweetheart.”  
  
Scott was surprised and confused by the sudden affection. 

Moreover, the affectionate tone and gestures were giving him the wrong signals from the female agent. 

“M-Ms. Romanof-“ Scott stammered in shock.

Natasha kept one arm around Scott and used the other hand to brush her fingers through his hair. Her voice was soft, and only slightly louder than a whisper.

 

“Listen, Scotty, we really need your help. And you sound like such a big boy. Can you help us? Huh?”

Scott’s face was bright red.

“M-Ms. Romanof-!” he could barely speak as she continued to caress his hair.

“Tell us about the quantum realm? Please? If you do, we’ll give you whatever you need.” Natasha smiled reached for the adult diapers. “Whatever you need.” 

“M-MS. ROMANOF-!” Scott choked out.

“You can call me, Mommy if you’d like.” Not realizing how she was coming across to Scott, Natasha pulled Scott down to her and kissed his cheek leaving a red imprint.

“I…I…I-“

“See? He’s still scared!” Dr. Banner nudged between Nat and Scott. “You don’t need a ‘mommy’ do you, Scotty?”

“I-“

Banner lifted the Ant-Man into his arms startling him.

“You need a big strong Daddy!” Banner growled and kissed Scott’s other cheek.

Scott was in heaven. He couldn’t help but smile and laugh, tickled as Natasha and Bruce peppered his face with kisses.

 

 

“Alright, Tones! Since you’re getting so big! I want to see how well you can walk. Can you do it?” Rhodey stood about 15 feet away from Tony and held his arms out to him. “Come to me.”  
  
Tony looked back to Carol for reassurance, but her expression was worried.

“Do you think he’s ready?” She squeezed him tightly to her, not letting him go.

“He’ll be fine! Come on Tones! Come to your old buddy Rhodey!” 

Tony looked to Carol again, this time with an excited smile, eager to try the steps.

Carol gave in with a sigh and a big kiss to Tony’s cheek. 

“Okay, big guy, but be careful!” Carol held Tony up by his hands then let go.

Still smiling and giggling, Tony held his arms straight out for balance as his feet worked to propel him forward.

“That’s it! You got it!” Rhodey cheered. “Almost there.”

After a few more steps Tony was no longer within reach of Carol. 

He started to feel scared. 

“Keep walking, Tones! Don’t stop!” Rhodey coached, but it was too late. Tony had lost confidence. He raised his hand to his face, sucking his finger nervously. He looked back over his shoulder to see just how from his “ma-ma” he really was.

 

All Tony made out was her golden hair as he got dizzy and lost his balance. He threw out his arms to catch himself, Carol ran, but it was too late. Tony spiraled down hitting his head on the floor. 

Carol screamed. 

Tony wailed.

Rhodey just laughed. He walked over and picked Tony up off of the floor and hugged him.

“That was a good try!” He kissed his injured friend’s pouting lips. “You might fall down a few times before you get it right. But don’t worry. We’ll keep trying.”  
Tony melted into Rhodey’s arms, still sniffling. Carol stroked Tony’s head soothing him.

“Are you okay?” she was crying too.

Tony sniffled but nodded. He smiled to her.

“M’okay, Ma-ma.” 

“Listen to him! He’s tough. It takes a lot more than a bump on the head to hurt the great Tony Stark, baby or not. Tones, do you remember when you helped your Big Brother Rhodey learn how to walk again after his injury?”

Tony looked into his eyes, brown eyes peering into brown eyes.

He smiled and nodded.

“Suit!”

“Yes! And you built me this suit because you’re the smartest, strongest guy I know.” Rhodey kissed Tony a loud smacking kiss making him giggle with glee.

Carol wiped her tears and smiled, knowing her little love was going to be just fine. 

The three sat down on Tony’s play mat distracting him with some toys while a small bump formed on the side of his head. He was having too much fun with the labyrinth Cap gave him to notice.

“Thank you, Colonel Rhodes!” Carol hugged Tony’s oldest friend with genuine appreciation. 

“Thank you, ‘Captain Danvers.’ You can just call me Rhodey, you know. Plus the last time you saw me, before all of this, you outranked me! I was barely a first lieutenant.”  
Carol smiled.

“I don’t remember much about those days. But there is one thing I wanted to ask you.”  
Rhodey nodded.

“Did I…Do you know…Did I have a…daughter?” her voice wavered.

Rhodey seemed sad but also relieved as if he had been expecting this conversation.

“You really don’t remember, huh? Carol, I’m so sorry.” Rhodey looked to Tony and Carol. Together all they did was play and laugh, neither remembering the tragedies of their lives that they had forgotten. He hated to see her like this. “I didn’t know you that well, but there were rumors.”  
  
Carol just looked on, giving him all of her attention.

“You and another captain were really close, extremely close. I’m pretty sure…you two lived together.”  
  
“Another captain? Did he and I have a baby…together?”

“No, Carol.” Rhodey was trying to handle this as delicately as possible. If Carol really didn’t remember this may come as a shock. “You and another female captain. She had a daughter. And while you two were…together, supposedly, from what I heard and the little that I remember, supposedly you raised her as your own. Kind of adopted her. You three had a little family. Which went against the rules back then so you had to keep quiet.”

Carol looked down taking it all in.

“You said another female captain? And her daughter?”

Rhodey nodded.

“Yeah. You okay?”  
  
“I…I’m great. That makes a lot of sense! Yeah, that makes sense. But my daughter? Our daughter? What happened to her?”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t know. I transferred to another base and lost touch. I’m sorry."  
  
“Please don’t be sorry! You’ve helped me more than you could ever know.” Carol smiled as happy tears streamed down.

Tony heard the commotion and turned away from his game to hug her. 

“Did you hear that, Tony? I used to have a baby.”

Tony rocked his arms signing for baby and smiled.

“Baby!"

“That’s right!”

Carol seemed excited, yet hurt. Rhodey decided to try to cheer her up.

“I know something that might make you laugh,” he continued, “You and I…actually went on a date once.” He blushed at the admission.

“What? No way!” Carol was genuinely giddy now.

“Yep! But you just saw me as a friend.”  
  
“What’s wrong with being friends?”   
  
Carol must have always been a bit oblivious, even before the accident.

“Nothing! Nothing at all. We saw a movie, then went out for coffee-“  
  
“That sounds like a fun and friendly time-!”

“Yeah. You saw it that way, but see some people when a man and woman go see a movie it’s a date.”  
  
Carol thought it over, still not connecting the words.

Rhodey laughed and shook his head.

“But then again, I’m talking to the woman who has slept in the same bed as The Mighty Thor for weeks now, staying just friends. So I guess I shouldn’t feel bad.”  
  
“Good friends.” the captain reached her arms out to Rhodey for a hug.

Jealous, Tony climbed between them for a group hug. 

 

  
It was well past noon by now, but Steve Rogers continued to sleep deeply wearing pajamas and snuggled up to Thor on the couch. 

He really needed the rest and Thor was happy to oblige by providing a safe and warm security. Besides, seeing the great Captain America with a pacifier and pajamas was a sight to see!

Thor watched him as his chest rose and fell in rhythm with his soft snoring. 

“There there, Rogers,” Thor whispered over and over, stroking the Cap’s soft blond hair. Occasionally squeezing the bottom of his diaper to check for wetness. 

Steve stirred in his sleep and his sleepy eyes opened halfway to see the Asgardian.

“There he is! Ready to get up? Or do you need a few more minutes?” Thor whispered with a kiss to Steve’s hair. 

“I have to go.” Steve murmured around the pacifier.

“Go where?” Thor asked, confused.

“I have to go!” He repeated holding the front of his diaper.

“Just go, Little Love.” Thor cuddled Steve reassuring him.

“No! I’m ready to change back into my regular clothes now!” Steve snapped.

Thor looked hurt and the Cap realized his mistake.

“I’m sorry. I really appreciate you taking care of me. It was really nice! I haven’t slept this well in…forever!” Steve hugged the Asgardian.

“Any time, dear friend.” 

 

 

Scott was beyond speechless as his secret fantasy seemed to be playing out in front in real life. Banner held the man in his arms, while Black Widow fussed over him. 

“What’s the matter, Scotty?” Bruce nuzzled the confused man’s hair. “Why aren’t you talking to us?”

“I…I just don’t know what to say.” Scott stammered. 

“Are you wet?” Bruce moved his hand to check Scott’s pants.

The Ant-Man jumped back from Banner’s hold.

“Whoa! Guys! I really appreciate the attention, but…This is all too fast for me!”

Banner and Nat didn’t understand. 

“Did we do something wrong?” Banner questioned.

“We thought you’d like some snuggles and tenderness,” Nat added. “We’re just trying to understand. Because if you’re like Tony-“

“Like Tony? What do you mean like Tony? Tony Stark? Is something wrong with Tony Stark?” 

“Thanos turned him into an adult-baby.” Banner said gravely.

“Thanos did? That’s weird. And personal! I only…do that in private.” Scott nodded to the diapers.

“Wait, are you saying you…choose to…do that?” Banner investigated.

“For fun. It’s like a hobby. Just playing pretend.”

“That’s definitely not like Tony.” Nat sighed. 

“Scott, we are so sorry. We had the wrong idea.”

“But maybe you can still help us understand what’s going on with Stark.” Nat was hopeful.

“And maybe your quantum realm technology can help us fight Thanos.”

“I’ll do what I can.” 


	18. Forgiveness?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Lang has crucial information that will help The Avengers and help Tony.  
> But can Tony Stark ever get over the Civil War in Germany?

"Really Rogers, I’m more than happy to take care of you whenever you need.” Thor held Steve under the quilt kissing his forehead. 

Steve responded with a sigh.

“It’s just-“ he stopped as his voice cracked. “Bucky used to hold me like this and it makes me miss him.”

Thor felt the warmth of Steve’s hot tears seeping into his shirt. 

“I understand. You know, I used to hold Loki and rock him to sleep when he was very little. Wish I had never stopped. Maybe he would still be with us. Maybe he wouldn’t have turned out the way he did.”  
  
“...Bucky was so perfect until the mind control. It took everything inside of him to be good.”

“I think Loki had a touch of that as well, though he didn’t start out good.” Thor squeezed Cap’ as he continued to sob. 

“I know I can’t replace your loved one, Rogers. But I’m here for you. We all are. And we need you.”  
  
“Tony needs me. I’m being selfish!”  
  
“Nonsense! You help Tony the best when you take time to take care of yourself.” Thor brushed his fingers through Steve’s blond hair. “Can I take you to him? Would that cheer you up?”  
  
“Yes! Please, but I think I need a change first.”

Thor checked the diaper bag, but he was all out.

“It’ll have to be in the nursery!” Thor had Steve in his arms before he could protest. 

 

 

“Help us understand, Scott. We’re desperate.” Banner held up the diaper. 

It was an uncomfortable topic for sure, but with Tony Stark’s well-being on the line, Scott agreed to do his best.

“We’re your friends. Your _teammates_. You can trust us.” Natasha placed her hand on Scott’s encouraging him.

“Well…I can probably help you from both angles. As grown-up Scott, I actually have a kiddo of my own. I know a little bit about watching them learn and grow. And as for the other thing…in that head-space-“  
  
“ _Headspace_?” Banner interjected. “Like a _mind_ -set? Is it anything like when athletes say to ‘ _get their head in the game_?’”  
  
Scott thought for a minute.

Ironically, explaining headspace to two non-players was making his head hurt.

“Not exactly, but have you ever played a role-playing game where you get to the point that you feel like you really are that character?”  
  
“Role-playing!” Natasha was excited. “I think I get it now. We know about role-playing.” She winked as she jabbed Bruce with her elbow making him blush.

“Exactly!” 

“But…Tony isn’t playing. Thanos beat him within an inch of his life and he nearly starved until Carol saved him by treating him the same way a mother would care for a baby due to her own confusion.”

Scott rubbed his chin in thought.   
“Do we know that though? I’ve heard of cases where someone has a severe trauma then forgets who they are entirely. Could Tony have been running on primitive functions before the rescue?”

Nat looked shocked and felt guilty.

“I guess we hadn’t really considered that. We’ve spent so much time blaming Carol-“

“I guess the notion that she turned him into a baby is pretty fantastical compared to the very real spectrum of…traumatic brain injuries.” Bruce faced the grim reality.  
Natasha’s stomach turned at the words. She couldn’t help it as a tear escaped her eye.

Bruce noticed and placed his arm around her. 

She turned into his hold and cried on his shoulder.

“We might never get him back.” She sobbed.

“Now, now, we don’t know that! We’re just…brainstorming. Listen to me, Tony has made incredible strides towards recovery. We’ve seen that!” Bruce comforted.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make everyone sad.” Scott sounded like he might be slipping into the headspace at the moment. 

“It’s okay, Scotty.” Bruce heard himself sound very much like Papa Thor. He opened his other arm so that Scott could join in for a group hug. 

“This is nice. I could help you more if I see Tony for myself.”  
  
“That’s going to be difficult. He’s still afraid of you after the fight in Germany.” Nat explained.

“But! What if he sees that you’re not a threat! What if we introduce you to him…in character?” Bruce was on to something.

 

Scott changed into the diaper.

He felt exposed, but he had promised to help. 

Natasha gave him a onesie. He was too tall for any of Tony’s jammies, but the red legless outfit worked fine. 

To complete the look, Banner gave him a pacifier carried him in his arms. 

 

 

Thor arrived in the nursery first, holding Steve.

“Papa! Steeb!” Tony threw his arms up in excitement.

He pushed himself up to his hands and knees.

“I think he’s trying to stand!” Rhodey rushed to help the poor man as Carol gasped. 

Holding Rhodey’s hand, Tony practically ran to Thor.

“My goodness! Look how strong you are! Can you jump?” Thor used his free hand to hoist Tony into his arms as the injured man performed his best jump.

Thor held Steve in one arm and Tony in the other.

“Look at us! Quite the family I must say!” Thor kissed Tony on the lips and Steve on the forehead making both smile.

“Steeb!” Tony also had to have a kiss from the Cap.

 

 

 

The three were distracted with kisses and cuddles as Bruce knocked on the door to the nursery.

Rhodey answered, exiting to the hallway and closing the door behind him before Tony could see.

“What…what are you guys up to?”  
  
“Rhodes, would you be willing to make peace with Ant-Man here. He knows a little about Tony’s…affliction! He might be able to help! Please, he was just taking orders from Cap’ before.” Natasha explained.

Rhodey sighed.  
“I guess, but even if I accept that, we’ll have a hell of a time getting Tony to. And is he a baby-?”  
  
“Yes. And we wanted him to look non-threatening.” Bruce nuzzled Scott’s hair as the Ant-Man suckled his pacifier.

“Sure. Just…sure.” Rhodey opened the door allowing them to enter. “Tony, Buddy, can we talk?”  
  
  
Tony saw Scott and screamed. He hid his face in Thor’s chest.

“What’s going on?! Who is this?” Thor had a lot of catching up to do!

“Scott?” Cap’ recognized the fellow fighter.

“Wow.” Was all Scott could say around his pacifier in awe of his hero, Captain America, wearing footie pajamas. 

“Bad man! Big bad man!” Tony fussed and cried, his eyes pleading with Papa Thor to do something.

“It’s my fault. I made him fight, Tony. He’s not bad. I’m so sorry.” Steve reached a hand to comfort his scared friend, but Tony pulled away and cried harder. 

“So he’s a friend of Steve’s but not Tony’s?” Carol was trying to understand too.

“Yes. Tony and Cap had a huge fight a few years ago. Ants-Pants here was on Cap’s side.” Rhodey tried to be impartial. 

“I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean it! I’m not a badguy!” Scotty tried to explain in a way that the little Stark could understand. 

“See, Tony? We’re both really sorry.” Cap looked genuinely distraught for causing his friend so much pain. 

Tony looked troubled. Everyone had been so happy when he and Steve made up.

Especially Tony.

“Bad.” Tony sniffled and buried his face in Thor’s chest again. 

Thor set Steve down on the diaper mat so that he could give Tony his full attention.

“Little One, I am so sorry to hear that you had a fight with your friends. That must have been awful!” Thor’s deep rumbling voice soothed the sobbing man.

Tony nodded as the tears kept coming.

“Your Papa Thor knows a thing or two about having fights with those we love the most. It’s never easy is it?”  
Tony shook his head.

“I know. I know all too well. But sometimes we have to forgive. Aren’t you much happier for making up with Rogers? Hmm?”  
Tony looked up into Thor’s eyes. 

He thought for a while then finally nodded.

“It sounds like your new friend wants to make up too. So what do you say?”

Tony looked conflicted. He looked up to Thor’s reassuring smile, then to Banner who was holding the traitor. 

“He won’t hurt you anymore, Tony!” Natasha encouraged.

“Buh…bad.” Tony sobbed.

“You’re right dear. He may have done a bad thing, but he’s willing to make up for it. Does that count for something?” Thor held Tony close.

Tony didn’t stop crying, but he did appear calm. He rested his cheek on Thor’s shoulder. 

“I wanna help is all. I promise.” Scotty mouthed around his pacifier.

“What will it take for you to forgive him?” Natasha was eager to integrate Scot into Tony’s help.

Tony thought long and hard

He looked up to Papa Thor and held up one arm and flicked his finger over his elbow. He then made a swatting motion with his hand.

Rhodey was already looking it up on his phone.

“Just as I suspected.” He sighed. “Very machiavellian of you, Tones.”  
“What does it mean? What does Tony want?” Bruce held Scotty tightly.

“It means to punish and spank.” Rhodey said gravely.

Tony’s eyes pleaded with Papa Thor. 

Bruce seemed uneasy about the solution.

Everyone looked unsure, es

“I…suppose that is fair. Our new arthropod friend can atone for the wrong and they can move towards forgiveness.” Thor decided.

The thunder king set Steve and Tony down on the diaper mat.

He stepped to take Scotty away from Bruce.

“Whoa…Thor, I don’t know if you should be the one to-“ Bruce held Scotty protectively.

“I can be very gentle you know.” Thor defended.   
  
“It’s okay. I really want Tony to trust me.” Scotty offered.

“Are you sure? You’re okay with this?” Nat fussed over him.

Scott nodded. 

Thor sat down with Scott over his lap, his onesie riding up exposing a small area of his backside.

“I’m going to do this as soft as I possibly can,” Thor whispered to Scott who braced himself.

Thor raised his mighty hand.  
  
Tony’s eyes were fixed on the scene.

Nat wanted to look away.   
  
Carol covered her mouth with her hand.

Tony stared on.

Thor carefully, but swiftly brought his hand down glancing Scott’s exposed cheek. 

In only a second it was over.

No one breathed awaiting Scott’s reaction.

His eyes were huge. His lips quivered.

 

A small cry escaped from his mouth.

 

“Thor!” Nat scolded.

Tony looked on with regret.

“I-I was as gentle as possible! I swear!” 

Bruce rescued Scotty, lifting him into his arms. As he raised him the bright, throbbing redness could be seen.

“I’m okay! I’m okay!” Scotty tried to make light of the situation through the tears, “It just stings a little. My eyes are just watering a little bit!”

Bruce held him close and comforted him.

“I’m sorry! Honest! I barely touched him.” 

Even Tony held his hands over his face.

Carol handed Bruce a tube of diaper cream.

“Try this.” She pleaded.

Previously Bruce had only been a bystander to the caregiver/adult-baby goings-on. But Scott had made a huge sacrifice and all just to appease Tony in order to help him more effectively.

The careful doctor smeared the cool cream on Scott’s aching backside.

The tearful ant-man held Bruce tightly, exposing his fib about having no pain.

But as Bruce applied the cream he felt Scott exhale in relief. 

Thor leaned in to kiss Scott’s temple.  
“I apologize, Dear Arthropod. I didn’t mean it! I don’t know my own strength at times.”

The kiss from the Asgardian made Scott forget his pain. 

He blushed. 

“Really, I’m okay, Mr. Thor.” 

“Papa-Thor.” He corrected, his golden hair brushed Scott’s face in a soothing manner as he whispered to the tearful man.

“Scotty?”

Everyone looked to see Tony who was tearing up himself.

“S’okay.” Tony took time to form the words.

Bruce walked Scott closer to Tony.

“I’m really sorry about the big fight,” Scott repeated.

“ _S’okay_ ,” Tony repeated with his arms thrown out in front of him.

Banner looked to Captain America. He nodded his approval. 

Bruce set the ant-man next to Tony who immediately threw his arms around him.

“S’okay.”  
Scotty felt the press of Tony’s lips against his forehead.

Scott hugged him back, savoring the forgiving embrace.

Steve joined in making it a group hug. 

“I’m sorry, Tony. It was all my fault.” Steve kissed Tony’s hair.

Tony looked into Steve’s blue eyes for what seemed like a long time.

“ _S’okay_.” He whispered before planting a smooch on Steve’s lips. 

 


	19. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor attempts to make breakfast. Tony attempts to move on to new foods.

Carol sat at the kitchen table with Tony curled up in her arms suckling her breast.

“I really don’t think he’s getting enough.” She fretted.

“That’s because he has gotten so big! And we all have you to thank for that, my dear.” Thor was jovial.

The thunderer rifled through the fridge. He had found the foods and dietary supplements that the team had originally planned to use for Tony’s return.

“Ah-ha! Just wait a moment and I will have a hearty breakfast ready for Tony and all of his little friends.” Thor readied the pots and pans. 

Soon, the sweet smell of cinnamon drew the rest of the team to the kitchen. Dr. Banner held Scotty on his hip and held Steve’s hand, the two still in diapers and jammies. 

“Right on time!” Thor announced as he plated the french toast and fruit and served the hungry Avengers.

Carol zipped her own pajamas for modesty, but Tony looked confused and hurt at the abrupt end to his feeding.

“Tony, today we are going to try to eat some food. How does that sound?” She encouraged.

Tony just pouted.

“Thor, you have a big challenge. You have to make your cooking more appealing than a breast!” Rhodey chuckled as he cut Tony’s meal into small bites.

Thor laughed off the comment and continued to hand out plates. When everyone was served he sat with Steve in his lap to feed him.

“Alright, Tones. Open the hangar for the aircraft!” Rhodey approached Tony’s frowning lips with the syrupy food.

After a moment of hesitation, the little iron man gave in and tasted the new treat. 

“Mmmm!” He gummed down the soft morsels with a smile.

“Thank Papa-Thor, Tony.” Carol encouraged.

“S’anks, Papa!” He said with sticky lips.

“Thank you!” The others chimed in.

Even Steve was feeling much littler and more into playing as he rested his head against Thor’s chest allowing the Asgardian to feed him. 

Scotty was big enough that he didn’t need help. He shoveled his breakfast sloppily with his plastic handled spoon. 

Tony saw this and studied the man. 

He pointed to the action and looked into Rhodey’s eye pleadingly.

“Yeah? You wanna do it yourself, don’t you. I’m not surprised!” Rhodey sighed with relief and handed over the spoon. 

Everyone stopped to watch. 

This was a big step. 

He held the spoon handle in his fist and clumsily attempted to scoop the cut up toast and bananas. He had only managed a single square that fell onto the floor the moment Tony raised it to his mouth.

He let out a groan of frustration. 

“Keep trying, Baby,” Carol whispered, though it killed her to not help her little love.

Tony just seemed to stir the food as he tried again managing only to push it around on his plate, making it cold. 

“Grrr!” He was really getting mad, but he had an idea. 

Tony set the spoon down on the table and picked up the french toast bits with his hand to feed himself. He had almost a handful of banana and toast as his fist entered his lips.  
It was too much food to chew gracefully, but the messy mouthful was too cute for words. 

“Good Boy!” Carol kissed his temple as he continued to feed himself.

Curiously he would squish the bananas and pull at the bread.

“He is probably experimenting with the texture. He’s eating and exploring.” Scott added insightfully. 

“Playing with your food, huh?” Rhodey just laughed as he toweled some of the mess off of Tony’s cheek with his bib. 

“Yay, Tony.” Steve was happy to see his friend advancing. He was also happy to have Papa-Thor feed him a warm meal surrounded by his team. 

Everyone was a little sticky as they repeated their “thank-yous” to Papa-Thor for the nice breakfast, but Tony was quite the mess. 

Thor stood up with Steve and took hold of Tony.

“Bath time!” He turned his attention to their new friend, “Scotty? Would you like to join us?”

Scott nervously shook his head no.

“No thank you, Papa-Thor!” 

“Are you sure? Maybe next time?” the Asgardian cooed.

“We’ll make sure Scotty gets a bath.” Dr. Banner announced with a confidence that had the ant man warm and fuzzy all over. 

 

The sound of rushing water made Tony have to go. He danced around and held his pull-up fretting. 

Thor helped him out of his clothes and onto the commode. Steve just sucked his thumb while Papa-Thor removed his pajamas and wet diaper. 

“Alright, Little Ones!” He announced as he started to remove his own shirt, “Let’s get good and-!”   
  
As he raised his muscular arms above his head he stopped in his tracks.

Thor turned his head to give his own underarm a smell-check.

“Oh, my…it seems Papa needs a bath just as much as you babies!” He laughed.   
  
Tony covered his nose. Steve laughed so hard he almost fell over.

Once the bubbly water was ready the three entered. Thor cleaned Tony with a washcloth. Tony then used the slippery bar of soap to help his Papa. Steve joined in splashing Thor until all three were soapy and clean. 

Even Papa-Thor smelled less like a beastly warrior and more like a flower meadow.


	20. Quick Pick

Tony cried as he sat on his playmat, surrounded by toys.

 "What seems to be the matter, Little Dear?" Thor lifted the injured man into his arms almost immediately.

At 5'9," Tony Stark did feel infantile in the gigantic arms of the Mighty Thor.

The Asgardian kissed his friend's cheeks to console him. 

That seemed to work!

Tony stopped crying and nuzzled the sculpted chest of his caretaker. 

"What made you cry, Little One?" Thor checked Tony's pull-up.

He was dry.

He offered him a bottle.

He shook his head no.

He just smiled and rested his head on the Thunderer's inviting chest.

"Oh...I think I am beginning to understand." Thor laughed. "Stark, you know you don't have to cry to get my attention. Now that you're growing and using more words, you need only ask, and I will come to you. No matter what!" 

Thor planted a ticklish kiss on the bridge of Tony's nose, making him giggle with delight.

"Kiss?" Tony said and signed.

"Of course!" Thor leaned in, allowing his friend to kiss his lips.

"Nap?" Tony pointed to the couch bed.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!"

 Thor held Tony in a warm blanket as the man fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note* I am so sorry.
> 
> My computer crashed and it's going to be a while before I can afford to fix it. The next chapter may be lost. I typed this on my phone :/


	21. Painting a Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and Steve continue to help Tony as babies themselves.

The team found themselves in the conference room again for Dr. Banner to evaluate Tony's condition along with the new progress and advancements.

Steve wanted to be present to observe but continued to wear pajamas and sit in Thor's lap.

Scott wore baby clothes too but had a grown-up role in helping Dr. Banner with his research due to his parental insight.

Tony had graduated from a onesie into sweats, still warm and cozy, but easier to remove for the potty.

And shoes for walking.

Scott had suggesting finger-painting as an exercise of Tony's motor skills.

Steve had his thumb in his mouth but looked to Thor pleadingly.

Thor chuckled a bit.

"Banner? May Rogers join in?"

Steve smiled to Bruce.   
It was hard to say no to that face.

"Sure! That's actually a great idea. Tony's been on his own for so long now. Let's see how he interacts with a couple of friends his own...age."  
Banner gave papers to Tony, Steve, and even Scotty and spread the paint cups between them.

Carol rolled up the sleeves on Tony's sweatshirt, still eager to help the poor man as much as she could. He kissed his "Thank you" on her cheek.

The three adult-babes got to work.

Tony had one color on his left hand and another on his right, swirling the two to make quite the tie-dye of color all over his page.   
"He might just like the way it feels on his hands," Scott whispered to Bruce who nodded in response.

Steve covered his hands and pressed them all over the page making overlapping handprints.

Scott's painting was simple enough. Three black dots, six legs, and two antennae. He had painted a little ant.  
Tony saw this and studied the image.

It seemed that he was imitating the design, but made a few small changes.

Rhodey peeked over his shoulder and his face turned into a mournful expression at what he saw.

He placed his hand on Tony's shoulder in comfort.

Once the little iron man had finished coloring he stopped, holding his paper to his eyes.

"Hey, Doc-" Rhodey got Bruce's attention.

But as the familiar team member approached, Tony held the page closer to his body in defense.

"I'm not going to take it, Tony. Can I just see it?" Bruce's concern made Scotty stop.

Steve stopped too, curious and concerned.

From his position holding Cap', Thor couldn't see the image.   
Carol could, but didn't recognize the significance.

"Oh dear," Bruce said under his breath. He changed his tone attempting to be supportive. "What did you draw there, Tony?"

At this point, everyone had stopped cold and stared.

"Is something wrong?" Nat asked becoming overprotective. She stormed over, but Tony hovered over his page so that no one could see it.  
"He's...he's probably just drawing what he's thinking about. It's not a bad thing." Scotty tried to save him.  
The mixed-up man became self-aware at the feel of all of the eyes on him.

His lip began to quiver.

He placed his pacifier in his mouth and turned to shrink into Carol's arms as he fretted.

The female captain took hold of the picture.

"It's beautiful!" Carol was completely chipper. "You did such a good job!" She hugged the man in her arms and kissed his forehead quieting his whimpers.

Tony was relieved by Carol's praise.

"What did you make, Little Stark?" Thor asked.

Still apprehensive, Tony hesitated.

"Spider." he finally murmured around the silicone nub.

Carol showed it to everyone proudly.

Atop the colorful backsplash was a black body with 8 legs perfectly resembling the emblem on Spider-Man's suit.

"Baby," Tony added.

"We'll put it up on the fridge so we can always see it!" Carol had made Tony so happy.

But the longer he stared at the little painted spider the sadder he got. His emotions were mixed.

Tony put his colorful hands to his face as he started to cry.

"Can I talk to Tony alone?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steve. That's a good idea. Maybe the rest of us should take a break." Bruce guided the team out of the room as Carol handed Tony to Steve.

  
Steve sat next to Tony with his arm around his shoulder. Still upset, Tony avoided his friends' eyes choosing to stay focused on his spider.

"You okay, Tony?" Steve was still roleplaying but made a great big brother.

Tony just shrugged.

"I bet you're missing your friend real bad, huh?" Steve massaged Tony's back in little circles.

"Always," Tony said and signed.

"It's okay to be sad sometimes. 'Specially about a friend. But I know he'd be real proud of you workin' so hard ta get better." Steve kissed Tony's forehead.

Tony didn't know why, but the words just made him cry harder. He turned into Steve and sobbed.

"That's it. Let it all out. Tell your ol' buddy Stevie what's wrong."  
"S-snap!" Tony moaned in little hiccups.

"The bad snap. That's...that's why we want you to get better so badly! 'Cause if anyone can find out how to fix the snap...it's you. It's you, Tony." Cap was crying too.

Tony hugged Steve tight as the two cried in each other's arms. 

 


	22. Genius Little: Part One-The Rescue Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tells the story of saving Tony from outer space.

That night, in their crib, Steve was awakened by the sound of Tony sobbing to himself.

“Hey, Buddy? Hey! What’s wrong?” Steve tried to hold his friend to himself to comfort him, but Tony pushed away.

His sobs turned to wails waking Captain Marvel.

“What’s the matter?” She yawned.

“I dunno. I tried to hug him, but he won’t let me!” Steve fretted in Little headspace.

“Hey there, Tony-Bear. It’s okay.” Carol easily lifted the man into her arms. 

He clung to her, and the floodgates were opened as he cried and wailed. 

“Oh, Sweetheart! It’s okay! It’s okay!” She shushed, but Tony just cried louder and held her tighter.

The sound woke Papa-Thor too.

“Little Stark,” He cooed, “Please stop crying. All of your friends are right here for you.”

 

But for some reason, those words only made Tony cry harder.

 

He pushed his palms to his eyes as he bawled.

Thor reached around Carol, pulling both of them into his arms with Tony nestled in the middle.

“Come to Papa, dear. Let me make it all better! You know your Papa would do anything for you.” Thor sang as he kissed Tony's temple.

“I know what might make you feel better. Are you hungry?” Carol unzipped her pajamas and offered her breast.

But Tony just shook his head no. 

Still, he rested his head on her chest and nestled into the combined hold. The skin-to-skin contact did appear to soothe him though he continued to cry.

 

The crying was so loud that the others were also woken and entered into the nursery expecting an emergency.

Bruce carried Scotty on his hip, hoping the Ant-Man had some knowledge that could help the injured Stark. 

Carol covered herself with a blanket to be modest while still cradling Tony to her bosom. 

“Oh, no,” Scotty whispered.

“What?! What is it?” Natasha probed secretively.

“It…looks like he is genuinely regressing if he is this inconsolable,” Scott explained.

“Regressing? I thought that's what he was already doing? I’m confused.” Doctor Banner tried to understand. 

“Regressing can mean just acting younger…or genuinely going back to a time in his life. Maybe even a painful one. Until now, he’s been acting younger but at the moment, and playing. But right now, he’s remembering…all of the sad stuff. Going back to the bad snap.” Scotty was starting to slip too. His eyes welled up with tears at the painful memory.

Natasha took notice and brushed her fingers through his hair.

“That’s really good, Scotty. So helpful. Thank you, Baby.” She comforted with a soft kiss to his forehead.

“That’s right. Good job, indeed.” Bruce kissed Scott, pressing his full lips to his.

Natasha stepped closer to sooth Tony.

“Tony, sweetheart,” She petted his hair as she whispered, “It’s okay. I know you’re scared, but you are safe. All of your friends are here!”

  
Again, the words only made him cry harder. Carol’s skin was becoming wet with his tears. 

  
“Nuh-uh,” Tony grunted.

It hit Scotty like a sack of bricks.

  
Everyone looked to Scott for an answer. He had realized Tony’s admission.

“Not… _not all_ of Tony’s friends are here.” 

The mournful words stung every one of The Avengers. 

“Oh, baby…” Carol gasped.

“Stark, dear…I-“ Thor attempted to comfort his little love, “I don’t know what to say.” 

Rhodey wasn’t afraid. He sat right next to Tony and Carol…and Thor, massaging his fingers through Tony’s wavy back hair.

“You miss your little spider? Is that it?" The military colonel had dealt with much loss and grief in his time.  
  
Tony responded by bawling into Carol’s bosom.

“I know, Tones. I know. That’s got to be real, real hard, Buddy.” Rhodey, the broken human, was the only one with strength at that moment. “It’s hard for us grown-ups…I can’t even imagine how that must feel for a baby.”  


 

Tony was silent as he looked into Rhodey’s eyes for a time. 

But even still, he eventually broke down back into tears and sobs.

“MM…bbaby!” He mumbled. 

The adults all looked to each other for the answer. 

Steve, who had been so hurt by Tony’s rejection earlier, stepped up.

“You miss your little buddy, Tony? Your baby?” Steve knew that there was only a thin cloth layer between him and an exposed Carol, but he came closer anyway, putting his own discomfort aside to help his friend. 

Tony nodded to Steve, who was still wearing pajamas but sounded so grown up in that moment.

“Peter was your baby?” Steve knew the answer.

Tony nodded emphatically as the tears fell. 

Steve cooed, caressing his friend’s cheek, sharing his warmth. “I’m so sorry. I wish we all could have been there…together! I’m so sorry."  
  
Tony turned into Cap’s hand as he sobbed. The fact that he didn’t pull away was a good sign.  
  
Cap smoothed his hand over Tony’s back to soothe him.

“You did your best, Tony. You fought Thanos! No one blames you for this! And…and we all lost someone in the snap! All of us!” Cap admitted.

 

Tony looked up to survey the facial expressions of everyone in the room.

 

Thor lost his brother. 

Carol lost her daughter that she didn’t even remember…

  
And Rhodey lost-

Tony.

  
The general’s expression read the story. 

Steve lost Bucky…and Tony.

“Oh, Tony…” Cap sighed.

 

Tony's sobbing stopped as he looked into Cap’s eyes. 

Brown eyes met blue eyes, yet neither of them said a word. 

Steve thought he had an idea of what was going through Tony’s mind.

“I’m-I’m still your friend, Tony. Always. Even after the big fight!” Cap started.

Tony continued to stare into Cap’s eyes as his lip began to quiver.

“Es-especially after the fight! Because-! If I learned anything from the fight-!” the mighty Captain meekly continued. “Well, it’s that I never want to lose you again. Never ever! No matter what!”

Tony sobbed.

“I love you, Tony.” Cap had tears falling down his cheeks too.

“Love you, Steeb.” Tony kissed Steve’s cheek.

He turned back into Carol’s bosom.

“Tony loves his friends, doesn’t he?” Carol praised.

“Yeah,” Rhodey wasn’t so chipper. “And he lost half of them.”  
  
Tony understood and began moaning again.

“He might be dealing with it for the first time just now. He’s finally letting it all out.” Scotty explained.

  
“Maybe that means the effects are finally wearing off!” Doctor Banner exclaimed excitedly.

  
He realized his error.

  
Natasha shot him a cold glare.

“What effects? I don’t understand?” Rhodey was lost.

Carol secretly looked guilty and anxious.

Thor worried for her too.

“Did you give Tony something, Doc? What _effects_ are you talking about?” Rhodey badgered.

Some members were worried Carol's feedings might be having effects on Tony more than just nutritionally but his behavior as well. 

A fact that Rhodey had been left out of. He turned his accusations on Banner mistakenly.

“It’s nothing! Just a theory!” Banner explained.

“What theory?!” Rhodey was starting to lose his cool.

Scotty was out of the loop too. He remained on Bruce’s hip but sucked his fingertips out of anxiety as he watched the arguing.

Natasha gave Bruce another look, saying everything while saying nothing.

Maybe it was time to come clean. 

Bruce sighed deeply.

“We…I…had a theory that-“  
  
Natasha cut him off, silencing him with a gentle touch to his chest.

“We had been wondering about Tony’s initial rescue. We have never really asked about it!” Natasha saved. She technically wasn’t lying. “We had wondered if something about his…environment affected his mannerisms or language.”

Carol and Thor sighed in relief.

“You’re right! I was just so happy about Tony’s return that I never asked about the actual rescue mission!” Rhodey lightened up. “Sorry, Doctor.”

  
“That’s a rather good point.” even Thor realized he had never given it much thought. 

For Carol, it was a bittersweet memory.  
  
“Tell us, Dear,” Thor encouraged, “How was the Little Stark when you found him?”

Everyone came closer, sitting on the bed and the floor for the story.

Carol looked pained.

“Well,” She began speaking softly, “Thank Captain America for his wonderful directions. I was able to locate Titan and the…scene of the fight.”  
  
“With Thanos?” Rhodey asked.

Scotty gasped.

“I believe so. There were broken moons and mountains, some crushed by pure strength, some perfectly sliced as if by lasers-“  
  
“Tony’s suit-” Steve gasped.

“-And some were webbed up with spider silk.”  
  
Tony lowered his head.

“Peter,” Rhodey whispered.  
  


Everyone took a moment of silence until Tony’s face rose to look into Carol’s eyes.

“Baby.” He pointed to himself. 

“I didn’t know him, Sweetheart.” Carol tried to empathize, cradling Tony’s head in her hands. “He was your baby?”

Tony nodded enthusiastically as his eyes welled up with tears.

“That must be just awful!” Carol squeezed him, “To lose a baby like that."  
  
“Well…young adult.” Rhodey corrected. “Peter was young, but _not that young_. He was a teenager.”

“Baby!” Tony repeated. 

 

Bruce made a realization. He looked to Natasha to see if she had picked up on it too. Her eyes told him that she did.

Scotty looked at both of them, confused.

Yet they said nothing, continuing to listen. 

“But I didn’t see any baby…or teenager. Only Tony.”  
  
“Oh, no.” Thor sighed. “The young spider must have turned to dust instantaneously just like the others-“  
  
“NO!” Tony’s shouting startled the Thunder King. 

“Little Stark,” Thor’s deep voice soothed, “If not, then tell us, Sweet Babe. Tell us in your own words…if you can.”

Tony thought long and hard. His lips quivered as he tried to find the words.

The room was silent as they listened for the humbled genius’s response.

“Hurt.” Tony pointed to himself. “Both.” He rocked his arms, signing the word for baby. “And-!”  
  
Tony choked up, unable to speak or sign as he buried his face in his hands, crying.

Carol picked up where he left off.

“It’s true. I was able to find Tony because, among the rubble and debris, there was a-“ Carol had to take a deep breath. She continued. “There was a mess of blood, and more webs, and what looked like glitter, but turned out to be tiny shards of metal.”  
  
“The nano-technology.” Rhodey realized. 

“I followed the trail of blood to a broken, abandoned spaceship, where I found Tony lying motionless and blue. He was swaddled in emergency blankets that read _Guardians of the Galaxy._ ”

  
Thor’s ears perked up at this.

“Did you say, _Guardians_?!” He became fearful.

“Yes. Is that of special importance?”

  
“Oh, dear…” Thor looked like he was going to be sick. 

“I compressed his chest several times just as the health books Captain America gave me said to do-“

  
Natasha raised her hand to her face as she started to cry herself.

Carol proceded. 

“And shocked him with my blaster, restarting his heart rhythm. Then I breathed into his lungs, giving him the kiss of life!”

She kissed Tony’s lips in nostalgia.

That made him smile.

“He was so thin and frail and covered with cuts and bruises loaded with infection. So I took him into my arms, and we boarded the rescue ship. I gave him a hot bath and dressed him in a protective diaper, hoping he would become healthy enough to resume all body functions.”

  
Tony blushed at this.

“We cuddled really close under the emergency blanket using as much skin-to-skin contact as possible to rewarm him, another thing learned from the health books, and once he began to wake and open his eyes, I fed him and made him pajamas.”  
  


Nat and Bruce were feeling guilty for being so hard on Carol for breastfeeding their leader.

But now that they were hearing the horrors of Tony’s condition after the fight, they knew that Thor was right all along. 

Despite everything, Tony was alive and healthy and even happy.

A big happy- 

Baby.

 

Out of everyone in the room, it was Thor who looked the most unhappy. 

“What is it, big guy?” Bruce asked.

“This is all my fault,” Thor admitted.

“What?!” Everyone was shocked. “How could you think that? This is all Thonos’s fault! How could you-?"  
  
“I took the food supply from the ship. I had run into the Guardians earlier in my travels. I used up their resources to heal myself after my own run-in with Thanos…and when I did and skipped off taking their food supply and rescue ship. If I hadn’t, Tony never would have starved.”

The Thunderer cried hot tears. He gripped his fists in a stormy rage with himself.

“No!” Carol explained. “No, Thor! That’s not true-!”  
  
“But I-!”  
  
“There was still food on the ship!”  
  
“What?!” Thor was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions.

Carol sweetly nodded, reassuring the Asgardian.

“Yes! The bags had been opened as if Tony tried to eat it, but there was sick all over too. He threw it up and couldn’t eat. He was too weak, Thor. It wasn’t your fault at all.”

Banner rubbed his chin in thought.

“Hmm…Mmhmm. This is all very informative, Captain! This gives us all so much insight that we didn’t have before! Please, what else can you tell us? What else was around when you found Tony?”

“Well, let's see, the only empty food bags were two protein-rich milkshakes and…a tiny funnel? Possibly for fuel? For fixing the ship? And a few broken ampules…”  
  
“Medicinal ampules? Or for mechanical purposes?” Banner asked hurriedly.

“They were surely for emergencies, but-!”  
  
“Was Tony trying to fix the ship?” Steve asked.

 

Natasha had it figured out.

“Or was he trying to fix?-“  
  
“M' baby.” Tony cooed. “Peed’r."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	23. Genius Little: Part Two-New Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team wants answers. Captain Marvel has a new mission to help Tony.

The whole team was still mournfully gathered in the nursery after hearing the tragic story of Tony’s rescue from outer space. 

“Carol,” Bruce shook his head. “I-I’m so sorry!”  
  
“What are you sorry about, Dr. Banner?”  
  
“All this time…all this time I blamed your feedings for Tony’s regression, but now I know that there were so many factors-“  
  
“Wait,” Scott interrupted with a hint of offense. "You thought being breast-fed made Tony into an adult-baby?”

Natasha nodded shamefully. 

“We had good reason to! We even saw how it affected Captain America!” Nat pointed to Steve’s pajamas.

“What?! But I never-“ Steve turned bright red.

“We saw you! We saw Thor feed you a bottle right before you passed out in Cuddles-Ville, Diapertown.” 

“I’ve…I’ve always worn those. Since before the serum!” Steve blushed at the admission.

  
Another shocking realization to the group-

Minus Thor.

“It’s true!” Steve went on, “Before the serum, I was so weak, and Bucky was so kind…he would dress me in them so that we could cuddle without me wetting the sheets. And I guess…I wanted to regress a little myself. I miss him, ya know! This snap ruined everything! And we lost so many I just…I just wanted to be held a little.” 

Thor reached to pull Stevie in closer with his free arm. The super soldier embraced Thor’s warm chest beside Tony and Carol.

Natasha’s jaw hung open. 

“But! We saw the milk make you fall asleep!” Nat defended.

“Well-“ Scotty interjected, “Warm milk will make anyone fall asleep! And…dairy sugars have calming properties.” 

It was Carol who wore a face of shame now.

“No, they’re right. Even I was worried that feeding Tony had supernatural effects from my powers. Thor noticed how quickly Tony was healed and I thought-“  
  
“That’s normal too!” Scotty explained, “That’s a normal human super-power! Breast milk contains infection-fighting white blood cells and antibodies that pass from the healthy mother into the sick baby. Along with fat and protein to make Baby strong! The milk ducts can even react to the baby’s illness when he suckles, modifying the composition as she feeds. You guys didn’t know that?”

  
Somehow, out of all of the present Avengers, only Scott had ever had a child.

"Of course!" Dr. Banner smacked his forehead, "I never put two and two together! I should have known!"

"Captain Marvel didn't do anything wrong." Scotty went on, "She saved Tony Stark's life! And who knows what happened between the first Thanos attack and his rescue. Maybe something else made Tony...the way he is now."

"Like a traumatic brain injury." Dr. Banner added.

 

“Or a traumatic emotional memory!” Rhodey cautioned. "Something Tony said has been bothering me. Peter didn’t die in the snap?”

“My brother was killed by Thanos directly.” Thor’s tone was grave, “Perhaps the young spider had a similar fate.”  
  
“Then did Tony…bury him? I mean, if Carol didn’t see him during the rescue-“

“I did not.” 

“Tones, Buddy. I know this is hard for you, but where is Spider-Man? Where is your baby?”

 

Tony mournfully closed his fist and drew imaginary circles with his thumb.

 

“Dust.” He whispered.

“I don’t understand! Didn’t he say that he _didn’t_ die in the snap earlier?” Thor asked.

“The question was if he turned to dust— _instantly_.” Doctor Banner observed. “If Tony had time to try to give him medicine…he may have taken longer for some reason-“

  
“Strong.” Tony wriggled his fingers, signing for a spider. He then pointed to himself, “Smart.” 

“Sounds like somehow, Peter was either strong enough to hold on, or Tony was smart enough to keep him alive a little longer…just to see him vanish anyway.” Rhodey sighed. 

“We need to fix the snap,” Steve said with a youthful optimism. “We need to save them!”

“But how?” Rhodey asked. “I can see us finding Thanos and defeating him, but how could we bring the others back?”

“Perhaps we can bring them back the same way Thanos made them disappear. With the stones!” Banner explained, “And Scotty has an idea of how we can get them!”

“But what do we do with them when we get them? We need Tony! He would know what to do!” Rhodey argued.

Banner shook his head.

“This is Tony now. We can’t expect him to help us with that kind of thing.”

  
“No!” Natasha interjected, “We don’t know that! We don’t know that this is permanent! Carol, you mentioned ampules. Maybe there’s a clue in those! Or maybe even something we missed entirely on Titan! Can we go back? Can we try to find something that brings the old Tony back?!”

“Going back to Titan wouldn’t be a problem for me but-“

  
“Then let’s go! Let’s go now!” Natasha urged. “We will take back everything we can to learn as much as we can!”

 

Captain Marvel had always been up for a mission before.   
  
Always ready to leave at the drop of a hat even,

But now, she clutched Tony tightly to her chest. 

Thor noticed.

 

“It’s alright, Dear. I will stay behind with the Little Stark. He will be safe!” 

“That’s a good idea. Between Thor and Carol, we are much safer with one of you on Earth at all times. I will stay behind too. Tony seems distraught. He needs his oldest pal around.” Rhodey announced.

“I wanna stay with Tony too.” Stevie insisted.

“Dr. Banner will help with the science of it all, and I’ll go as co-pilot-“ Natasha said in an asking manner.

Carol nodded her approval. 

“And Scotty? Sweetheart?” Natasha gently tilted the Ant-Man’s chin up so that his eyes met hers. “Can you be a big boy for me? Can you get really tiny so that you can see if there are any clues among the nano-particles.”

Scott looked worried. Instead of answering Nat, he whispered something into Dr. Banner’s ear.

Banner chuckled.

“Of course, Baby.” Banner replied. He whispered to Natasha, “Scotty’s game, but he needs a shower first because he’s wet.”  
  
“We can accommodate that.” Nat winked.

Scott blushed. 

“It’s settled then.” Carol’s once chipper attitude had turned serious. She handed Tony over Thor.

She exited to change into her flight suit while Banner, Nat, and Scotty left to get ready as well.

 

Steve took her place under Thor’s arm, sharing the thunderer with Tony.

 

Tony became excited at the sight of Carol in her signature flight suit. He bounced up and down on Thor’s knee and tapped his fingertips to his shoulder, signing the word, “Captain.”  
  
“Ma-ma!” He laughed.

“That’s right, Baby! Captain Ma-Ma!” She lifted Tony into her arms, smothering him with kisses. “Listen, Sweetheart, Ma-Ma has to go to outer space.”

  
Shocked, Tony’s smile turned into a scared frown,

“No. Ma-ma, NO!” Tony shook his head and clutched her tightly.

“It’s going to be okay. I will only be gone for a little bit. I’ll be back before you know it!” Carol squeezed Tony tightly.

She tried to convince Tony, but she was starting to tear up herself. 

“Papa-Thor will take care of you, Little Stark! And so will your big brothers, Rogers, and Rhodes.” Thor helped.  


 

Dr. Banner and his crew returned to the nursery, ready for their mission. Nat had changed into her Black Widow fight-suit, and Scotty, back to adult mode, was wearing his Ant-Man suit. Dr. Banner wore a lab coat. 

 

Tony realized that half of his friends were about to leave him behind.

“No! Don’t!” He sobbed.

Banner took Tony into his arms and rocked him.

“It’s okay, Big Guy. We are just going to do some research.”

Nat joined in for a group hug.

“Tony, we are going to try to find a way to bring your baby back.”  
  
Tony looked into her eyes and thought long and hard.

Finally, he nodded, granting them permission. 

Natasha gave him a goodbye kiss, Carol gave him one last hug, and the team left to begin their important mission. 

 

Tony continued to sob in Thor’s arms. 

Hours had passed. Their teammates were surely out of the Earth’s atmosphere and well on their way. Thor just kept holding Tony while he cried.

Rhodey and Steve had hoped Tony would have worn himself out and cried himself to sleep by now, but he persisted.

 

“Tones, are you hungry? You think maybe a nice meal would cheer you up?” Rhodey offered.

Tony looked up, thinking it over. 

“No.” he decided.

“Are you wet, Little Stark? Do you need me to assist you to the restroom?” Thor offered.

“No.” Tony shook his head.

“I know! We could play with your toys! I bet your bear would make you feel better.” Stevie suggested.

At this, Tony began to smile. 

“Toys it is!” Thor laughed.

 

He sat Tony on the play-mat and handed him his favorite Teddy Bear. Tony hugged the Bear close. Stevie came to play on the mat too. 

With one arm around the bear, the two babes got to work making block towers. 

“Ha! That’s our old Tony Stark for you.” Rhodey laughed. “Always happiest while creating something.”

Thor and Rhodey sat on the sofa and watched.

  
  
And create he did!  
  
After only an hour, Tony, with Stevie’s help, had used up every single block and lego to create a masterful play town equipped with a bank, town square, school, and library.

He admired his work, but his smile had faded.

He turned back to Rhodey.

“Bored!” Tony fussed.

“He’s all out of blocks!” Rhodey laughed.

“Oh, dear,” Thor sighed. “Can’t you play with your stuffed animals, Little Stark?”   
  
Most had already been staged in the block town’s zoo.

Steve became nervous, remembering the epic fight that took place the last time Tony got too creative with his stuffed animals! 

“Maybe we can use some stuff from his lab?” Rhodey suggested. “Something that makes for suitable toys.”  
  
“I can help!” Stevie popped up.

Tony got up too and walked up to Thor taking his hand while holding his pull-ups.

“You guys go, and we’ll stay here.” Thor walked Tony by the hand to the restroom. 

 

Tony hardly needed help at all. He could walk pretty well by now. Thor only held his hand for emotional support. He even turned on the faucet and washed his hands after going potty while Thor merely supervised with a proud smile.

“Look at you!” Thor hoisted Tony into his arms before he even had a chance to dry his hands. “So independent! That deserves a treat in my book!” 

Tony giggled as Thor raised him high in the air then swooped him back for a kiss.

Tony could walk but rarely ever had to. Thor carried him in his arms to the kitchen for a treat.

 

Meanwhile, Cap had changed into adult clothes and helped Rhodey on their tasks to find more toys. 

No one had entered Tony’s wing of the compound since his misfortunate return. 

Cap stopped short of opening the door. 

He felt Rhodey’s hand on his shoulder.

“I miss him too.” He comforted.

“There are a lot of things that I miss.” Cap sighed.

Rhodey stayed silent, thinking of all of their friends that they had lost. 

Steve pushed the door open and stared into the pitch-black hallway that leads past Tony Stark’s old personal quarters and into his laboratory.  


He closed his eyes and just breathed.

“Tony’s old cologne,” Cap whispered.

“I smell it too!” Rhodey was pinching his nose.

At this, Cap laughed a deep belly laugh, relieving the tension.

He had to dig deep to find the strength to turn on the lights and enter the remains of their now mind-muddled friend.

“We’re just here to find toys, Cap. It’ll be alright.” Rhodey led him inside, hiding his own feelings of grief.   
  


Little did they know, inside Tony Stark’s old lab, they would find more than just toys.

 

Much much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	24. Genius Little: Part Three-The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is getting "bigger" and better all of the time. Thor continues to shower him with affection like a good bro.   
> Captain Marvel and her crew are on their way to Titan to find any clues about Tony's condition meanwhile Captain America and Rhodey make a startling and emotional discovery in Tony's laboratory.

How did he do it? Even dressed down in gray sweat pants and a soft T-shirt, the king of thunder looked mighty and strong. 

Still, to Tony, he was huggable and inviting. 

Thor lay on his back with a warm toothy grin, both eyes blue and brown gleaming. 

Even at his full adult size, Tony Stark was much smaller than the thunderer. Tony pounced on the Asgardian with all of his strength howling a competitive battle cry as the two tussled in a play fight.

“You’re getting strong, Stark!” Thor pinned the smaller man down allowing him to break free, giving him an easy break and even easier go at pinning himself.

Thor really pretended to struggle as Tony flopped on his chest wrapping his healing arms and legs around only one of Thor’s powerful extremities.

“You’ve got me! I’m bested!” Thor laughed. His acting was atrocious!

Tony just panted and laughed in celebration at the winning match. 

“Good work out then? Better refuel and rehydrate! Captain Momma will kill me if she finds you in a malnourished state when she returns.”  
  
Tony’s face turned into a pout at the mention of his beloved Captain Marvel.

“Home soon?” He asked. His big brown eyes pleading. 

Tony was a grown man with all of the preciousness of a precious babe.

“I hope so.” Thor sighed.

He immediately caught his admission. “For your sake I mean! I know she means a lot to you!”

Tony just smiled. 

Thor hugged him closely, sweetly, as he kissed his sick friend’s forehead.

Tony leaned in for a kiss on the lips. 

  
The two were still on the floor, in their pretend wrestling pin with Thor on his back enveloping Tony in his arms.

“Ha! I bet she can’t kiss you like that though! That is a _man_ -kiss!” Thor resumed the roughhousing and tussled Tony’s hair as he smothered his cheeks with bearish kisses. 

The human exploded with laughter.

“Papa!” 

“That’s right! Papa is strong!” In one fluid motion, Thor stood hoisting Tony up high into the air. “I guess your momma is pretty strong too.” Thor smiled a warm smile at the thought of Carol. “So much power packed into a _smaller_ package is all.”

“Like her kisses!” Tony laughed.

Thor reacted with a jealous guffaw. 

He took a moment then held Tony to his chest.

“I shouldn’t be so envious. She truly is incredible.” He took a serious tone.

And just like that their playtime stopped.

 

“I should have rescued you,” Thor admitted as if he had been burdened with the weight for a long time. 

  
Tony looked up into Thor’s eyes with interest.

Guilt took over the fallen king’s expression.

“We may not have been close,” Thor choked up.  
  


Tony heard this and placed his open hand on Thor’s large shoulder in support.

“I know we weren’t close but we were a team.”

“Papa?” Confused, he cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

“That’s all it took for Carol. She didn’t even know who you were! She’d never even _met_ you! But, Rogers said the word and she took off rescued you and zapped you back to life. It should have been _me_ , Stark. I should have saved my teammate. I’m so sorry.”

  
Tony’s big brown eyes searched Thor’s mournful expression.

He shook his head no.

“Little Stark? What do you mean, no? Easily, I could have rescued you. Even restarted your heart with my mighty thunder.” 

“Papa, No.” Tony cooed.

“You don’t think so?” There was a hint of offense.

  
Tony couldn’t help but giggle a little.

There was one important detail Thor was missing.

Something Carol did for him that Thor could not.

“I mean it, Stark! I am sorry!” Tears flew from the king's eyes.

Tony froze.

The Asgardian clutched him tightly to his chest and cried into his soft wavy hair. 

“I should have never let our differences come between us. You meant so much to me! I love you with all of my heart! I should have done everything in my power to protect you!”

Tony’s lip began to quiver as he realized.

The words weren’t meant for him. 

  
Thor was crying for someone else.

Thor was crying for both of them or all of them at the same time.

  
Tony hugged back with everything he had, squeezing him tighter than he ever had.

“Love you, too  _Big Brother,_ ” Tony whispered. 

And he kissed the sobbing King. 

 

 

In the air-craft:

 

“You handle the ship very well! You’re doing such a good job!” Carol smiled brightly and nodded at Natasha Romanov.   
  
“Um, thanks, Captain.” Nat tried to hide her sarcasm. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

Carol realized her mistake.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess you don’t need my praise to do this.” She tried to hide her embarrassment.

“Not really, but positivity is appreciated.” Natasha was genuine with the captain. “I bet you really miss Tony right now.” 

“My little Tony-Bear? More than anything.” She sighed an exasperated sigh. “And it’s only been a few hours. My arms feel so empty.”

“Stark is pretty cute like this, but what we’re doing will help him and help everyone. We all really appreciate what you’ve done for him and for us.” 

It might have been the first warm moment between the two. Nat and Carol smiled to each other. 

  
“And maybe Scotty will let you hold him in your lap for part of the trip-“  
  
Nat offered.

“What?”  
  
Scott sounded excited and confused at the same time.

“Captain Marvel is missing her little sweetheart and we're wondering if you would like to volunteer for some cuddles. Hmm?” Natasha cooed.

“Well, sure I can!” Scott perked right up. 

“That is so sweet of you, Scotty! And thank you, Natasha. Scotty, you had better give your mommy a big kiss from me to say thank you for the cuddles.” Carol giggled.

“Daddy wants one too!” Bruce’s deep smoky voice chimed in.

“Okay! Okay!” Scott’s head was spinning as he felt himself being smothered with kisses.

 

 

In Tony’s Lab:

 

Tony’s lab smelled of sweat and grease. Rhodey turned on the lights illuminating the old projects and inventions of their genius friend with the hum of the fluorescent bulbs.

 

“It’s almost like he could walk around the corner any moment wearing a tank top, arc reactor shining through.” Steve sighed.

“I feel the same way.” Rhodey tried not to stare at the old Ironman models and photos. “I haven’t been down here in so long.”  
  
“Really? You haven’t?” 

The question caught the colonel off guard.

“What? You have?” Rhodey looked to Steve facing him. “Just come down here for nostalgia? Or-?”  
  
“A little. I’m a sentimental guy.” Steve blushed. “But that’s where I found those books. I figured science books and health books; same thing. I sure didn’t know they would have that effect.”  
  
“Wait-“  
  
Rhodey thought Captain America’s words over for a minute.

“You didn’t get those children’s health books from the library?”  
  
“We have a library?” Cap’ motioned towards Tony’s personal study. “I got them from here.”  
  
Curious, the two started inside.

“But why did Tony have them?”  
  
“I-“  
  
Cap was caught off guard.  
  
“I guess I don’t know. I hadn’t given it much thought.”

In the study area of the lab, the desk was covered with books and notebooks. 

The two Avengers looked around, but something gave them an uneasy feeling.

“This isn’t like Tony Stark, not at all.” Cap shook his head at the chicken scratched notes.

“Yeah. No kidding. And why written in hand? He does everything high tech! And nothing is organized. It’s weird.” Rhodey sorted through the papers until he came across a black notebook.

In it, he made a startling discovery.

He opened it to notes on the Winter Soldier followed by…

  
  
A recipe for cyanide capsules.

 

“What do you have there?” 

Startled, Rhodey snapped the notes shut.

Steve’s curiosity didn’t match Rhodey’s chilled expression. 

“Rhodes? What is it? Is it about Tony?”   
  
The look of concern melted him.

“N-no, Cap. It’s actually not about Tony. I don’t know why he has these.” Rhodey held the notebook close to his chest defensively.

“Well, let’s have a look.” Steve sounded chipper. “Or better yet, we’ll have him explain it himself in baby talk.” 

Steve smiled.

Rhodey looked sick. 

“Captain, I’m sorry to show you this.” Was all the colonel said as he handed over the notebook. 

Steve’s face went white as he poured over the notes that detailed the history of James Barnes/Winter Soldier followed untethered by very dark notes on self-destruction. 

Then blank.

“Well…whatever he was planning-“  
  
Steve choked up a bit.

He paused to regain his voice.

“Whatever he was planning he must have given up on it. There’s nothing more written here.”   
  
The blond captain forced a smile and warmly placed his hand on his fellow Avenger’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad for that.” Rhodey nodded. “Afterall, you said you found children’s health books in here? Must have been up to some crazy stuff we may never know.”

“But we can know! The surveillance recordings!”  
  
“Of course! Let’s rewind the tapes and watch Tony work! Pick his brain that way!”

 

Cap and Rhodes got comfortable in front of the security monitor. They were in for a long assignment. They rewound the security tapes back until they first saw Tony   
Stark working on the project in his study. 

Emotions were high seeing, hearing, their old friend in his old state.

The video started with Tony in a black tanktop pouring over his notes in his study:

 

Tony Stark’s laboratory hours were always long and laborious but on this particular day, he was even more exhausted than usual.   
Usually, it was nothing for Tony to slave away for days without sleep or a full meal with no effect at all so the tired expression didn’t quite fit.

Something else was bothering the iron man.   
Something mental.

And just like the brilliant tinkerer, his only way to deal with his feelings was to try and solve every problem in the world-

With his work.

Every few minutes he took a break from staring downward at his work with burden to look up to the doorway with hope.

 

Fast forward a few hours.

 

His hopes were answered. Tony slammed the depressing black notebook ready to greet a visitor.

The lab door gently creaked open and entered-

Peter Parker, Spider-Man.

Still in his school clothes, a modest button up and sweater, dragging his backpack and school books.

Tony came alive.

“Hey! Parker!” He greeted with a big smile. He opened his arms to hug his mentee.

But Peter stared down at the floor, never making eye contact. Emotionlessly, he put an arm around his hero. 

This was out of character for the young man.

“How was school? What did you learn? I’m brainstorming my next project and I would love some input.”  


“Oh, I don’t know-“ His voice was scratchy.

 

“All of a sudden you don’t wanna talk to me, huh?” Tony sounded offended.

Peter kept his eyes down. 

Tony only saw the top of his soft brown-haired head. 

“What’s the deal with you?!” 

Tony roughly took Peter’s chin in his hand and tilted his face so that he could really see him.

He saw him alright.

Saw the red swollen eyes and tear-streaked cheeks.

But only for a moment before Peter tore away.

“It’s nothing, alright!” Peter was defensive. “It’s not a big deal-“  
  
Tony didn’t say anything for a while.

He stared at Peter’s shoulders as they rose and fell with the huffs of his ragged shaking breaths while he faced away from him, hiding from him like a hurt animal.

“You know what?” Tony’s tone was flat, “You’re right. It’s not a big deal”

Peter had a hard time reading this strange response.

It almost sounded sarcastic.

But he turned to face his mentor really seeing his sincerity.

Tony looked got closer so that they were looking eye to eye.

“You wanna cry? You cry.”  
  
“Mr. Stark, I-“  
  
“No, really. I mean it!”

Peter’s eyes pleaded with him.

“Every man should know that it’s okay to cry sometimes. Especially someone who has to save the world from time."

Tony softened.

“It’s today isn’t it?”

Peter’s lip quivered. His eyes threatened to cry. 

Tony opened up for a hug again.   
  
This time Peter eagerly fell into the embrace, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Yeah. It's been years now since we lost Uncle Ben. Even Aunt May is doing fine. And it usually doesn’t get to me, but then school sucked and just felt like everything at once and-“

Tony smoothed his hands up and down Peter’s sweater to sooth him. 

“That does suck, Kid. But you don’t have to deal with it alone. And the good news is you’ll be done with that school here pretty soon. We’ll have a big graduation party and everything.”

“Yeah?” Peter’s eyes were red as he looked up into Tony’s.

“Come on. Yeah! You deserve it! Tell ya what, you hungry? How about we start with some pizza before we get to work. Would you like that?”

Peter nodded and smiled. He hugged Tony Stark again.   
  


 

Rhodey looked to Cap half expecting to see tears in his eyes. He was right. 

"Need to take a break before we continue? I have a feeling it's only going to get harder from here." Rhodes offered.

"No. I'm good. So long as you don't mind the sound of me sniffling as it plays." Steve tried to smile.

"Not at all, Cap."

"Then let's keep going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
